She's A Genius
by prayfortheend
Summary: Jane Sykes is a hitwoman, hired to exterminate Rev. Steve Newlin. Eric kidnaps Jane and persuades her to work for him. And Jane and Pam form a bond, a similar loathing for one, Sookie Stackhouse.
1. Chapter 1: Bang Bang

Charm doesn't travel. Like spontaneous wit, it tends to need the full surround of being there. And sexual allure seems even more problematic. Especially when the photographic evidence seems to reveal an audacious wonder.

She was described by a contemporary as a marvel splendor with a blue-white complexion, scarlet red lips, a single silver eye with a deep blue to match, black straight hair and the body of a certified sex bomb.

Jane was a thrill seeker, and toying with the lives of others was her ultimate thrill. She loved the hunt, the scent of fear, the element of chaos, and adrenaline rush of a life-or-death struggle. It was always a toss up whether Jane would come out ahead, or so it seemed, but really, she would win at the end of the day. Because let's face it, she was just **that **good. If her prey couldn't beat her, they didn't deserve to live anyway, and Jane Sykes would take them to their death with a smirk and a flirtatious final gaze. Jane was effortlessly sarcastic and incredibly gorgeous. She had her own style and never would she allow herself to become dull like so many others who did the work she did.

Jane had quickly grown sick of the people around her. She didn't see humans for humans. She just saw them as targets, as useless pieces of shit. A waste of good oxygen. She started to understand how Vampires felt and why they were able to kill the human species without a blink.

Jane was in it for the money, human life had value to her only in dollar signs.

Her face looked empty. Her eyes didn't tell a story, they just held pain and a world full of torment. She was twenty-two and had been to the world's end and back. Her lips were slightly agape and her skin seemed more insipid than ever. She was slouched in the large chair that was made to look like a throne. It was about six feet away from the long dining table, and her hair stuck to the red velvet of the back of the chair.

She was wearing a black bullet proof vest, on top of her black wife beater. She wore some dark blue skinny jeans and some black and white converse. Her black straight hair was tied up in a pony tail to keep her hair out of her face.

Her black M1911 colts hung loosely in both her hands, fingering the cool metal, she quickly turned the silencer's off her gun, slowly bringing her head up to see all the dead bodies in the large dining room. Blood seemed to soak every inch of the room. She had used her guns to kill the man that had, as to simply put it, fucked over her client, so she was hired to take care of him. And it was pure bad luck that she had to kill twenty more men to get to her target. Bad luck on their part.

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the great grandfather clock behind her at the end of the room, and she hated it. She hated clocks, and the fact that the mechanical device pointed and laughed at her aging body. She was getting older every second of every day.

Her time was limited on this planet and you could say that she was trying to make the most of it. She was making dubious amounts of money in a matter of years.


	2. Chapter 2: The Runner

"And why would **you** want Steve Newlin dead?" Jane questioned the blonde haired woman, covered with large sunglasses, and a depressing head scarf.

"He killed my boyfriend," she choked out as Jane's face held disgust. Knowing that she opened up the gates of hell that took the form of tears and pathetic sobbing in a public place.

"A… vampire?"

She nodded her head, and blew her noise nosily into the tissue, confirming that the boyfriend that was killed, was indeed a vampire. Attracting the attention of people surrounding their table in the small coffee shop with her loud phlegm exposure, Jane was surprised that there were this many people at a coffee shop this late at night.

Jane leaned back into her chair, folding her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes at her pathetic client behind her black wayfarers. "Yeah, well. It's going cost you a lot money."

"How much? Name any price," she said, placing her tissue on the table and grabbing her cheque book from her clutch purse.

"Taking in account that Rev. Steve Newlin is around many people most of the day, including that baboon with the name of Gabe, that he lives on the church premises, and that it's all the way in Dallas… 500,000 dollars."

Kate laughed loudly, "That is an outrage, I could find some homeless man off the street and he would do it for 1000 dollars."

"With a cheap price comes a cheap job. I have no doubt in my mind that if you sent someone in to do that for you, they will fail and be killed, but not before giving your name to The Fellowship. They will find you in a matter of hours, and have you tortured to the point where you want to die. And this isn't any of your slapping on the face, _Mean Girls_ torture, this is the real fucking stuff, and by the time CNN's ad break is over, your name will be plastered for the world to see. Make no mistake; these people will stop at nothing to get what they want."

Jane had no problem with manipulating her clients, 500 grand was going to be one of her biggest pays yet. She knew that her vampire lover boyfriend would have left her an amount of money that Katie was just itching to use in his bloody vengeance.

"And you know what, **Katie**?" Jane seethed her name with disgust, "I don't need this neophyte shit, thinking that you know more than me about killing people, something I've been doing since you still thought _Ken and Barbie_ were an actual couple. I have **a lot **of other people who want my services and are enthusiastic to cut off there left arm to have me do it. So excuse me, I must be leaving now."

Jane had only got up to the point in her bluff where she had gotten up off the chair, and throwing a few dollars down onto the table for her coffee's when Katie told her to stop.

"I'll pay you, I'll pay you. Sit the fuck down," she said looking over her cheque book.

Jane did as she was told, and ordered the waiter to get her another coffee.

"What angle are you planning to do this?" She asked, capping her fancy pen and sliding Jane's cheque across the table.

Jane picked up the cheque, bringing it in front of her face; she inhaled deeply with a smirk on her face, the piece of paper running underneath her nose "Half a mill… I have to admit, it feels good."

"I'm sure it does," she squinted her eyes at the gorgeous young girl.

"Well, what approach do you want me to take it?" folding the white piece of paper in half, she stuck it down the front of her shirt, tucking it into her bra.

"I want that church a fucking bloody mess."

"Okay…" Jane sipped her coffee, surprised at Katie's sudden outburst. "So, kill everyone who gets in my way?"

"Especially that slut wife of his-"

"Katie," Jane cut her client off, her eyes flicking towards the caller I.D on her phone. "I gotta take this. I've got your number, you've got mine. Once this goes through, we can talk some more business."

Jane was gone before Katie had time to blink; pressing the button with small green telephone to answer her call.

"What?" Jane talked into the phone, dodging all the people waiting in at the Coffee shop with speed and skill.

"I just got another," Francis, Jane's assistant, said into the phone. Sounding bored to the point where she would have been looking at her nails. "Nice work on the Mr. Manson case the other night, read it in the newspaper. 20 people?"

"Another one?" Jane whined into the phone, ignoring the Mr. Manson comment. She had to admit. Her job was taking a toll on her, people wanted people dead. She concluded that it was the vampire's coming out of the closet… er, coffin two years prior. It had cause mass destruction and accidents were happening all over the place.

"No fear. It's in Dallas, my love."

"Really? My year is definitely taking a turn for the better," Jane looked over her shoulder before continuing, "I just got 500 grand from this mourning lady."

"Bonus for Francis?" Jane found her car, parked terrifically in between a Mazda6 and a Mitsubishi Lancer. Walking over to the driver's side, she rested her elbows on the cool roof.

"I plan on buying a house… and a dog," Jane concluded - once again ignored Francis - sounding contempt with her dreams of buying a house and a dog. "Preferably a Rottweiler."

"Bon Temps, Louisiana. Some dead beat town. Absolutely nothing of interest."

"Except my target," Jane opened the door to her car, hopping in without a second glance back at her client in the Café. "What the hell are you still doing at the office?"

Jane, finding it was too hard to run an assassination business herself, hired a assistant. Francis had been her secretary and best friend for years now. She knew Francis worked hard, but it was 11 in the fucking p.m.

"I am at home. I hooked up the line so that when I'm not at work, the calls are directed to my home line. I don't go to sleep until you're at home and sleeping." Francis replied like it was no big deal.

"How much do I pay you?"

"Not enough."

"Funny!" Jane sarcastically yelled, "'Cause someone's adding little zero's onto your paychecks, and it ain't me."

Francis started to stutter, not being able to get a coherent word out of her mouth. "You're getting sloppy, Francis. Do it right, or don't do it at all. Don't let me catch you again, or it'll you be your head. You hear?"

Jane didn't give time for the older woman to reply, she had hung up the phone. Ripping her sunglasses off her face, she threw them onto the passenger seat next to her. Starting her car up she drove to the nearest convenience store.

xoxoxo

Jane slammed the door of her black 1968 Chevy Chevelle, and walked through the electronic doors of the convenience store. She flinched at the bright lights, her arm flying up to protect her eyes as she fumbled to slip her sunglasses onto her eyes but found that they weren't on top of her head.

"For fucks sake…" She swore quietly to herself, her right arm flew out to the side, hitting the sunglasses stand, she quickly fumbled around sending pairs of sunglasses on to the linoleum floor. Grabbing a pair with black lenses she slipped them on. Jane couldn't even remember the last time she was in the sun. With all the killing lately, she didn't have time to see it. She was forced to go to sleep the time normal people would wake up, and when they went to sleep, she would rise. Ready to kick some ass, and take some names.

She waited as her eyes adjusted the sudden darkness before she turned her gaze to everyone in the store. Looking at her, wondering if she was a vampire. Sending glares towards the staring humanoids, she stepped over the sunglasses, too lazy to pick them up and grabbed a shopping cart. She then smirked at her stupidity, noticing that they wouldn't have been able to see her glare at them behind her sunglasses.

Walking down the long lengthwise, but short in height isles. Seeing nothing to her liking, she sighed loudly again. Deciding she **had to buy something. **She had already gone through the trouble of getting out of the car and the whole sunglasses shabackle. Finding the Red Bull selection, she scooped 20 cans into her trolley, pushing her trolley further down the isle - ignoring the stares, she found her way to the Magazines, finding any magazine with an interesting title, and cover picture, she threw it into the trolley, once again, furthering herself down the isle.

"Excuse me," a middle aged woman asked from behind her, "How old are you?"

Jane was confused, "22."

The lady giggled, bowing her head at Jane, "How long have you been 22?"

"22 years. Who the fuck do you think I am?" Jane asked annoyed. The lady immediately fell back, apologizing profusely and leaving before Jane could blow up in her face, which was the best idea. When Jane wanted to be, she could be fucking intimidating, not to mention violent. Jane was at the tender age of ten when she was raped by a Russian Mob Boss, when most girls would have shied away from the world and become introvert. Jane did the exact opposite. She began to fight at school, when boys pulled at her hair on the playground she would retaliate by punching them in the face.

The family therapist suggested that she be put into a martial art program, to help calm her nerves in a way that allowed her to vent her anger in the most socially acceptable way they knew. Jane choose Muay Thai, and she became a master, six years, three hours of every day she would train. Winning tournaments every year and winning over the heart of her gym's oldest trainer. But when Jane was 16, her parents were killed in a premeditated house fire. Her father was a surgeon, of Romanian descent, and her mother owned a small fashion boutique, hailing from Greece.

Her father had finally tracked down the man that raped his beloved daughter, and he had attempted to kill him, but failed. The Mob Boss later found him, and killed him and his wife, thinking that the child was in the house when it caught fire.

Jane was old enough to look after herself, old enough to accept the fortune that her parents left for her, and she began her business. At the prime age of 22, she had become one of the world's most deadly female assassin's. Still to this day, she was working out an angle to hit the Russian mob Boss that ruined her life.

"Ring these up," Jane barked the command at the acne infested boy. Who was in awe of her gorgeous looks and intimidating manner.

"Are you taking the sunglasses?" He asked shyly, his fingers pointing towards the sunglasses that covered her hetero chromatic eyes.

Jane didn't talk; she just stood and stared at the teenage boy through her sunglasses. Waiting for him to add the price of the sunglasses to the total price.

"Okay… that comes to the total of $86.37, cash or cre-"

Jane threw a single hundred dollar note onto the counter, grabbing her plastic bags with ease into her hands; she walked out of the store.

xoxoxo

Author's note:

No fear my loves, Eric is long overdue to coming into this story, and he shall be making an appearance anytime soon. But to make these updates come out faster, you should review.

OH! And Sophie is very happy, she woke up this afternoon from her nana nap, and found 23 messages from , all saying that people had subscribed to my story. YAY!


	3. Chapter 3: Flashing Lights

"1000 rounds for your M1911's, 1000 rounds for your Desert Eagle 5.0 and your sniper rifle's replacement lens."

"Amazing, really, fucking A," Jane congratulated her assistant sarcastically.

"I'm not stupid, I _can_ order shit online."

"I'm sorry, have you _forgotten_ the incident that occurred last time you tried to order mercenary online for me?"

"That was one time!" Francis yelled in her defense.

"66612 – 47586 – 28573," Jane recited her bank account number for her assistant, again ignoring her. Sitting in her car in pure darkness, she connected the silencer to the end of her M1911, twisting and twisting for it to lock into place.

"The transaction should take 2-3 business days." Francis recited mechanically.

"Clap, clap for the handicap," Jane teased Francis, about to grab her cell phone that sat atop the dashboard and hang up, but Francis's screeching voice penetrated Jane's ear through her Bluetooth device.

"Wait! There's a new client that would like your services," rustling was heard from Francis's side of the line.

"I'm kinda on a job here, Francis," Jane said boredly, packing away her bullets into the glove box. Grabbing her black leather gloves from her lap, she slipped on the fabric, tight like a second skin.

"Okay, I'll be quick. It's a green piece boat. It'll be so easy."

"What? No! I **have** scruples," Jane told her, truth was; Jane didn't have scruples, she was just indolent and could simply not be fucked getting on a boat posing as a member of the Green Peace society and then killing them.

"_What the fuck_ are scruples?"

"Ethics, principles, a sense of right and wrong," Jane explained, using her hand explain her sentence but then realized that Francis couldn't see her.

Francis laughed once loudly, "You of all people do not have "scruples"."

"Goodbye, Francis." Jane hung up the phone before she could come back with some remark.

Jane wound down her window, grabbing her gun and putting the safety lock on, she reached her arm out and rested it on the roof of her car. Leaning out of the car, she quickly maneuvered herself out of the open window.

Jane wanted to refrain from making any noise, it was a quiet, happy-family neighborhood, and she knew what they were like. Old people were curious and as soon as they heard a loud car coming down the street and slam the door to their car, their faces would be pressed against the glass. So Jane decided to turn her car off further up the street and roll to a stop in front of her target's house, and then jump out the open window.

Grabbing the gun from atop the vehicle, she looked up at the old two story house that she had come to a stop in front of.

Jane had wanted to give her full, and undivided attention to the Fellowship of the Sun job, so she had to clear all her other jobs before she would start to repair. It had been two weeks since Jane last met with Katie, and since then Jane had been working round the clock, she had killed four people in the last two weeks, and she had really been raking in the cash. She was currently in Bon Temps, a dingy town with absolutely nothing to do. Not to mention, Jane hated the southern accents. Hell, she wasn't a fan of the American ones either. Jane was born in Romania, but her whole childhood she was bounced off the languages of Greece and Romania, so her accent was a mix between the two, and a tinge of American.

Jane looked down at her all black outfit. Black skinny jeans, baggy enough to let her move around in freely if something didn't go to plan, a plain black t-shirt and some all black converse, and her black hair was tied up into a messy ponytail. Seeing that everything was in place, she grabbed the gun from the roof, tucking it in the back of her jeans, she walked around the car and to the concrete pathway leading to the old looking house. Once getting to the front door, Jane's wrist came closer to her face, she started the timer. Immediately kicking her shoes off, revealing black ankle socks, she neatly placed her shoes outside the front door next to the 'Welcome' mat. She grabbed the lock pick from the back pocket of her jeans, going to work on door, seconds later she heard the familiar click. Putting her lock pick back into her pocket, she opened the door, walking inside.

Shutting the door quietly behind her, she looked around the house that she was previously given blueprints for. She knew exactly where to go, up the stairs that were in front of the front door, and the first door on the left.

Jane could only softly hear her feet padding across the hard wood floor, a sound much less thunderous than if she was wearing shoes, not to mention, her socks would not leave prints.

She gripped the doorknob of his assumed room, it creaking softly as her face held pain, hoping that he had slept through it.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" came Michaels shouts from inside the room. Jane sighed loudly, she wanted this to be a quiet job, but clearly, her clients had given her all the information she needed excluding the fact that the door knobs were squeaky and he was an incredible light sleeper.

Jane kicked open the door with her foot, deciding that if he was going to yell, then she too would make some noise. Grabbing the gun from the back of her jeans, she quickly shot him dead center in the stomach to send him flying back onto the bed, and dropping the small revolver he had been holding on to the ground

"No!" His face held pain and tears were in his eyes, clutching his stomach he said: "Don't kill me!"

Jane ignored him, taking the small second to take a quick look around his room. Clothes were littered everywhere, old plates of food and small vials spread over his dirty comforter.

"Whatever it is that I'm doing that you don't like, I will stop," he pleaded, his bloody hands coming out in front of him towards her.

Her face held a smirk; she pointed her gun between his eyes, ready to pull the trigger but not before saying:

"It's not me."

~~~ Eric's Point Of View ~~~

"A human? That is a surprise, Eric," Pam almost laughed, a smirk visible on her face. She stood next to her maker, leaned against the trunk of his red corvette which was parked in the driveway opposite Michael McMahan's house.

"That wasn't the surprise." Eric stated, staring at the girl that was talking on her Bluetooth in the car, preparing her weapon.

Eric had been neglecting his child for the past few weeks. He had had all this business with Fangtasia and Godric that he had stuck Pam with the burden of the bar. He wanted to take her out for a good meal, a real kill. A luxury that they had not had the pleasure of doing since people actually wanted to be tasted at Fangtasia.

This man, Michael McMahan, had killed a vampire and had started to sell his blood. Eric had permission to kill this man from the top.

"1000 rounds for your M1911's, 1000 rounds for your Desert Eagle 5.0 and your sniper rifle's replacement lens."

"She's an assassin…" Eric concluded, speaking more to himself than Pam. He knew she wasn't some crazy ex-girlfriend, she wasn't crying and she was certainly too prepared. A angry ex-girlfriend wouldn't order that amount of ammo.

"She's gorgeous," Pam added smirking, "A rare quality in a breather."

Eric and Pam listened in on her conversation, more intrigued now than ever. Eric didn't know why he was so intrigued; it was like he felt this pull towards Jane. Her black, long hair, and pale olive skin stood out to him like a sore thumb. She was the almost opposite compared to Pam, and he could only think of doing dirty things with Jane. He couldn't even begin to recall when the last time he fucked a dark haired girl was. Not to mention this girl didn't sound American, a normal person would most likely not be able to pick up on it, but Eric had been a lot of places, and matched her accent to a few countries.

"What? No! I have scruples!" Pam snorted at this comment.

"An assassin with "scruples", that's a first."

"I hadn't of heard that word in a very long time," Eric almost wanted to smile.

Eric watched as Jane hung the phone, checking that everything was in order before she quickly, and fluently jumped out of the cars' open window, wanting to avoid making a noise.

"I'm assuming we're just going to let her do our job for us?"

"Aren't you the little bit curious to see her do this. We may be able to use her services in the future if everything goes smoothly."

"What?" Pam questioned, her accent coming through, "You want to hire a human to do a job that we take pleasure in?"

Eric eyes were trained on Jane the whole time, never leaving the sight of the short woman. "We could take her on as an apprentice. She would be perfect for situations we can't do, like this one here, and incredibly amusing."

"We could have easily glamoured this fuck to let us in, Eric."

Eric was surprised at Pam cuss word, but brushed it off, like it didn't phase him. Pam was always moody.

The two watched as she picked the lock on the front door, taking her shoes off and stepping into the house.

"Well, she's smarter than she looks. I'll give her that," Pam caved. Eric knew she would have.

"Get in the car; we'll follow her to her hotel."

Eric hopped in the driver's seat, Pam sitting in the one next to him.

~~~ Jane's Point Of View ~~~

Jane was in her pajamas; some black silk boxer shorts and a black muscle back singlet. Painting her nails a dark, dark purple.

"I thought I would just ring to let you know I'm back at my hotel. You can go to sleep now," Jane notified Francis, who visibly yawned on the other line.

"Thanks."

"Have you made sure everything's set up for my job in New Jersey?" Jane asked, blowing on her fingers when a knock sounded through the room.

"Do not disturb!" She yelled, brushing it off as some house maid or someone extremely annoying and had no importance at all.

"Yes, everything is set up for NJ, and I'm having the meeting with another client tomorrow on your behalf."

"Oh fuck!" Jane sighed, remembering her business with the client, "That's right. Tell them that I was sorry that I couldn't--- ah fuck it, come up with something good."

Jane was cut off by another knock. "Fuck me!" Jane sighed, "I've got to go. Sleep." She commanded her assistant before hanging up her phone. Ripping the Bluetooth out of her ear, she got up off the tan leather couch.

"Do not disturb!" She yelled to whoever was on the other side of the door, standing on her tippy-toes, she peeked through the lens. Seeing two incredibly gorgeous, blonde vampires on the other side. Confused as to why they would want to speak to her, she opened the door.

"What do you want?" Jane asked them, leaning on the edge of the door. She watched as the mans eyes travelled the length of her bare legs.

"Jane Sykes," The man trailed off, his eyes finally meeting hers. "I would like to do some business."

She didn't give them permission to enter the room, she didn't have to, it wasn't her home. The two walked through the door, the gorgeous man having to duck his head to get through it. The blonde woman followed him, looking down at Jane while passing, smirking.

She watched as the long-haired blonde sat down on the couch, the woman standing behind him.

"Please, take a seat," Eric offered to the tan leather chair that was opposite the couch. She closed the door to the room, following his order's she sat down opposite the two.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jane asked, angry that these vampires had just come into her hotel room.

"Eric Northman," He leaned across the table, meeting Jane halfway, she shook his large cold hands, his cupping Jane's perfectly. "This is Pam."

"Jane Sykes," Jane replied but her eyes widened as her lips formed a tight line, "But, clearly you know that."

"Jane, where do you come from?" Eric asked her, his arms folding across his chest.

"I'm not going to tell you that," she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest as well, just now realizing how naked she was.

"Where do you come from?" Eric asked again, leaning forward on the couch, Jane wanted to quiver under his gaze, like he was looking right through her.

"I'm not going to tell you that," Jane repeated, moving her arms discreetly trying to cover herself with her arms.

"Did your glamour not work?" Pam asked sounding almost confused, but Eric kept a straight face.

"What the fuck is "glamour"?"

"She has to come back with us," Eric spoke to Pam, his eyes focused on Jane.

"I'm not coming back with anyone. I want you to leave," Jane told them, ignoring Pam's comment about her eye colours.

"I wasn't asking you," Jane watched as Eric stood up from his place in his chair, and said something to Pam in a different language. Jane felt something come crashing down on the back of her head, sending her flying to the ground on her stomach.

"We have two hours until sunrise, I suggest you pack her things quickly," Eric told his child as he grabbed Jane by her arms and by her waist, hitching her over his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her legs and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Brain Stew

_Jane looked on, a large mansion burning to the ground, her face being lit up by the orange and red flames. Trees that surrounded the house seemed to sway away from the house in the wind, not wanting to go down with the people inside. _

_Jane new exactly what this was; the crashing of everything around had a proverbial echo. The house and her life, her virginity, her innocence, her childhood all tied into the fire._

_It was the end. _

_It was where the life of Jane Vadim__ ended and the life of Jane Sykes started. _

_Jane, like any teenager was heart__ broken at her parents death, and watching the house she grew up in with her family, and then watching everyone she loved burn with it to the ground caused her to become bitter towards the world. _

_She hated everyone, and everything in it. Killing people was her release, and she finally felt like she fit in the world. She was ridding the earth of the bad souls, vengeance for people who didn't even know it yet. _

_Jane watched as someone beside her threw their jewellery into the__ burning house, 20 metres away._

_Jane turned her head to see herself, 16 years of age, standing meters away, black tears running down her cheeks from her m__ascara as her face held misery._

_Anyone wouldn't have been able to notice, but this was Jane, she knew herself, and the blank look that graced her 16 year-old self's face was definitely misery. _

_Jane knew exactly what she was going through, this 16 year-old girl, and slowly walked over to her. The young Jane turned to her older self and smiled, as a single tear drop fell down the side of her face. _

_Smiling back at the girl, she gripped her hand in hers, and they proceeded to watch the house burn down together. _

Jane shot up from the leather couch, a small whimper slipping past her lips. She panted and looked down to reveal herself in her attire from the night before; satin black boxer shorts and a black muscle back singlet. Her pale skin was covered in a slick lustre of cold sweat.

Jane looked around the room, to notice it was an office. A black leather couch where she was situated was pushed up against the wall, a large desk in the room with a swivel chair behind it. Papers, maps and other useless pieces of crap where littered over the desk and walls.

Jane noticed her duffel bag was across the room, opposite the couch. She practically jumped across the room, landing on the floor on her knee's she opened the bag, fishing around for her gun. Finding her baby, she got up off her knees, darting over to the door, and slowly opening it. She looked down the hallway for any traces of life.

Walking down the hallway slowly, holding her gun with both her hands, she thought back to the last thing she could remember. Being the sleazy, but effortlessly gorgeous vampire she had invited into her hotel room… and his not so pretty blonde companion.

"Fucking vamps," Jane hissed underneath her breath. Don't get Jane wrong, she wasn't against vampires, in fact she envied them to a point she wanted to punch her own self in the face, but she had just been kidnapped by two of them.

Jane walked to the end of the hallway, coming to an opening, she pulled the gun up in front of her, immediately targeting the only living organism in the room.

She was blonde, with short curly hair and slutty clothes. A small piece of fabric known as a boob tube around her breasts, and an even smaller piece of fabric around her waist taking the word 'mini' from 'mini skirt' to a whole new level.

The blonde noticed Jane and dropped the glass she was cleaning once noticing she was holding a gun.

"Where am I?" Jane asked, the blonde spluttered away like a fish out of water.

"Fangtasia, in Shreveport."

"Did Eric bring me here?" she tried to piece together all the parts she could remember from the night before. Recalling that Eric and Pam, two vampires, came into her hotel room wanting to do business with her. She could tell a vampire when she saw one.

"Yes," she nodded her head, slowly reaching for something underneath the bar.

"HEY!" Jane yelled loudly, losing her patience straight away. "Touch it and you will die."

The woman nodded her head with a small squeal, her hands flying up in defeat.

"I'm going to leave now, do not come after me, or I will put a bullet in your fucking head."

"But Eric said I can't let you leave."

"Fuck, Eric!" Jane said like it was the easiest thing in the world. "No one's going to stop me."

"Eric will find you, no matter what." She gulped, trying to talk some sense into Jane. To be honest, Ginger was looking out for Jane, she wanted another girl around here; and if Eric had gone through enough trouble to knock her out and drive her all the way back here, then she would be hanging around the bar for a while.

Jane took a second to think about what she was doing, was she seriously going to consider staying here to work for a vampire? This vampire had done enough of the trouble to actually track her down and kidnap her, so clearly he wasn't going to stop. And Jane thought of Eric as the type that would just get more pissed if she ran away from him.

Jane shook her head, this was crazy, she was not meant for this. She aimed the gun more specifically at the blonde woman. Pulling the trigger, the blonde ducked as the gun clicked.

Jane's eyes went wide as she noticed that her gun wasn't loaded, and new that Eric would have taken the bullets from every gun she had before she woke up.

Jane sighed, throwing the gun onto the ground adjacent to her, she walked up to the bar, sitting down on the stool, she turned to face the blonde woman.

"Jack and coke. Heavy on the Jack."

The woman nodded her head, still in pure shock that this girl had just tried to shoot her. Jane could have told her to suck her dick and she would have, disbelief does that to people.

The blonde placed the drink onto the bar on a coaster, leaving the bottle of Jack Daniels next to Jane, "Thanks…"

"Ginger," the woman filled in the blanks for Jane.

"Ginger," Jane repeated taking a sip of her drink, letting the name roll off her tongue.

There was complete silence in the bar for only a few seconds before Ginger broke it.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is that Eric wants to do business."

"What is your job?"

"Hitwoman," Jane stared off into space as she sipped her drink, but Gingers loud laugh interrupted her day dreaming.

"What?" Jane asked, clearly thinking she missed the joke, and she watched as Gingers face turned into horror as she realised she wasn't joking.

"But you're so young! How old are you, sixteen?"

"What? _What?_ No! I'm 22. How old are you, 40? Isn't that a little old to be working at a bar?" Jane retorted, her eyes glancing over Ginger's wrinkles in her face.

It was like someone turned on a switch in Jane, fury pooled in her brain and wrath coursed through her veins. Everything Ginger had done – and no doubt was going to do in the future – pissed Jane off.

Jane gripped the neck of the bottle of Jack Daniels in her fingers, bringing the bottle around; she very quickly smashed it into the side of her head, sending Ginger to floor unconscious.

Jane instantaneously fumbled out of the chair, leaning her elbows on top of the bar, she leaned forward and peeked over the ledge. Ginger was on the floor, blood and alcohol was matted into her dry, brittle hair, and bottles of liquor surrounded her that she had brought down to the floor with her in the fall.

A small smirk found its way onto Jane's red lips, and she fell back into her chair, a small chuckle leaving her throat.

"Fangbanging slut."

Time lapse

Jane couldn't recall how long she was sitting there, reading the gossip magazine that sat atop the bench and thinking about Eric and what he could possibly want from her.

Obviously it was business, her business; that was made clear. So obviously Eric wanted her to do some hitman work for him. She tried weighing out the pros and the cons of the situation, and the only bad thing that she could come up with was that he was a vampire, and that he could snap her neck like he was breaking a Twinkie in half.

But otherwise, the rest was good. She had worked with an assassination organization a while back, and while conversing with other hitmen, she found that vampires paid extremely good money.

So when Eric busted through the door, with Pam and another vampire in tow; she wasn't nervous.

She kept reading the magazine, and sipped on her drink.

"Jane… I see you've made yourself at home." His smooth, swaggering voice came from the doorway, she listened to there footsteps making their way through the bar and behind her. She heard a rustling sound and watched as the vampire she didn't know appeared in front of her behind the bar, bending down he examined Ginger.

"Well… considering the circumstances I'm in, I should be right?" she turned the page.

"How long has Ginger been unconscious?" He asked, and Jane almost thought she heard a smirk in his voice.

"A while," Jane chuckled to herself.

"Longshadow, fix Ginger, well… deal with her. Pam, get everything ready for tonight. I need to talk to Jane in my office."

Jane felt Eric's cold fingers grip tightly around her arm, as she was pulled from the seat and was dragged back to where she had woke up.

Eric was sitting behind his desk with his feet propped on the table before Jane had time to sit in her chair.

Eric's icy blues eyes stared at Jane, for what seemed like minutes. Just sitting and trying to figure her out. She had to admit, she was getting uneasy.

"We are opening for business tonight, regardless of you knocking our waitress unconscious and you being here held as a…'hostage'."

"Thank god." Jane sarcastically quipped, leaning back in her chair. "We wouldn't want your business to suffer."

"Listen, I don't want you to think of this as a kidnapping. I had to use force when you said no, and your services are needed."

"How much will you pay me?"

"Depends on how good of a job you do… but for the mean time. Weapons, food and a place to stay will all be paid for."

"I won't do anything for under 50." Jane new she couldn't sucker Eric. This vampire owned a business; he would know when he was getting ripped off. But whatever he had in mind, she knew it was nothing less than 50.

"50? That is a lot of money." He smirked, "But nothing compared to your little Katie incident, is it?"

"The money is going to a good cause, and it's not like she'd spend it on anything worthwhile, her boyfriends bloody vengeance seemed like the best idea to me."

"See, me and Katie have some common interests," Eric smirked, his feet lifting themselves off the desk and he leaned his elbows on it instead, his hands lacing themselves together like an evil genius.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

Jane didn't even want to know how Eric knew about Katie's little job offer, least of all how he knew how much it was paying.

"Newlin," Jane spoke shortly.

"See, when you were unconscious, Pam did a little background work," Eric grabbed a manila folder from his desk, which was riddled with papers, and opened it up, "General USAS Father, and Fashion Designer Mother."

Eric's eyes flashed towards Jane's, trying to read her facial expression, but she kept it blank. On the inside she was raging. She knew it wasn't hard to find people's history, but she didn't think Eric had the time nor the desire to find out about her parents. Her father, Adrian Vadim was a General in the United States Air Service, which was very high up. When he was thirty years old, and Jane was born he left the Air Service, and became a surgeon, to be there for his daughter during her childhood. Jane's mother, Evania Vadim, owned a small fashion boutique, when she met her father, but closed upon having Jane.

"You guys lived a happy, wealthy life. Beach front property at Venice Beach and frequent holiday's. You went to a private boarding school in Japan, and then a private school in Switzerland while your father was there for work. Until you hit sixteen and died in a house fire."

Jane's eyes clenched shut in emotional pain, and she could almost hear the smirk that was slapped on Eric's face. He knew that he hit the spot. Up until now, he didn't think anything could really get through to Jane.

"Or should I say Jane _Vadim_?

"Pam was quite impressed, she thought your smarts was a one off thing, but once she sought out this information, well let's just say, you're lucky you're still breathing."

"What kind of fucking jobs do you want me to do?" she spoke through clenched teeth.

"I can see your past is still an open flesh wound, I'll make sure I'll remember that."

"You consider that information?"

Eric waved Jane's comment like it was nothing, and continued talking, "The sunlight poses a problem for us, and so does the whole getting us into your house thing unless we're invited-"

"Glamour?"

"Why do jobs that are so inferior for us? We have a business to run and I have a whole area to sheriff, the messy jobs, well, I'll leave those to you. Not to mention, it's oh-so amusing."

"Vampire's enjoy watching people kill other people?" Jane scoffed, it didn't surprise her.

Eric was behind Jane in a flash, his cold body radiated to her warm one, and pressed his mouth close to the side of her face, "No, but I would find it awfully amusing to watch you kill some piece of pathetic southern trash."

Jane's stomach turned itself inside out as Eric's nose brushed from her ear and down her throat, sniffing in her scent.

"So little jobs here and there?"

"Yes, in a sense. Get changed, you're meeting someone tonight."

Time Lapse

Jane sat on a chair, Eric and Pam standing behind her. Opposite her sat Sookie, and behind her stood Bill.

"Bill, Sookie, this is Jane," Eric patted her shoulder twice for effect and Jane raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman.

"So nice to meet you," Sookie brightly smiled and held her hand out for Jane to shake.

"What the fuck is this about?" Jane ignored her and turned her head to look up at Eric.

Eric in turn, ignored her and spoke directly at Sookie, "I need you to read her mind for me."

"What the fuck? What the _fuck_ are you on about?" Jane squinted and looked at them like they were retarded.

"I need your hand," Sookie spoke patronizingly at Jane.

"No," Jane spoke in an annoyed tone.

Jane tried to look behind her and tell Eric that she was not going to participate in this madness, but Eric gripped the back of her neck and pointed her head towards Sookie, while Pam grabbed her hand and placed it in Sookie's.

Eric assumed that Jane didn't want to participate because she was trying to defy him, but he was all wrong.

Jane had her perfect reasons. She was far better than to associate herself with this perky, inferior little woman child, _Sookie._ Jane didn't like touching people, and she hated for people to touch her when she didn't want them too. It was just her past coming up again, and it caused her pain, and torment.

And when Jane went through pain and torment, the other people seemed to too.

"Fuck… NO!" Jane struggled with Pam and Sookie, and she closed her eyes, trying to read Jane's mind, but she couldn't.

Instead, all she got was images, of loved ones getting raped, tortured and then their bubbling hot flesh as they were thrown into a large house fire which caused Sookie to scream and fall off her chair before Bill could catch her. Sookie tried to clench her eyes shut, to stop the flow of images but it her eyes weren't the projector, it was her mind.

Jane's rapid, wild heart beat thumped loud in Sookie's mind, like someone had turned it up full volume and Sookie felt like it was shaking her brain around in her head.

Bill fell to his knees and cradled Sookie to his chest and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Eric and Pam watched her shout and cover her face in fear as tears pooled her eyes.

"What did you do to her?!" Bill yelled at Jane, and Jane stood there, watching Sookie in pain.

Jane tried to walk backwards, away from the scene, but hit a hard chest. She looked up to see Eric, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. She wanted desperately to know what he was thinking, but she just couldn't read his face. She wanted to know if any of the people in the room were going to leap at her, so then at least she could mentally and physically prepare herself to kill some people.

Jane's eyes fell back to Sookie, who was now quiet and hugging Bill with all her might, her breathing ragged and her knuckles white from her tight grip on Bill's shirt.

Eric's eyes meet Pam's and they shared a look.

"My office, now," Eric's deep voice broke Jane from her train of thought, and he pulled her along to his office, Pam staying behind to help Bill.

Eric practically threw Jane into his chair, and he walked behind his. "What was that about? What are you?"

Jane didn't reply, just put her face in the palms of her hands.

"What happened with Sookie, has that happened before?"

"Once or twice. I can't really remember I try to block that shit out."

"Try to remember," Eric was behind her, his cold hands clamped down on her shoulders, like an iron grip.

"NO!" Jane was sick of having to remember the worst memories of her life. She didn't care for the people who she somehow managed to torture with her mind, but it was the memories that the torturing seemed to surface that hurt her.

"You don't know what I've been through. It's something I want to forget, and I hate that you're trying to get me to talk about it every few seconds. It's the reason I'm fucked up like I am, the reason my parents were murdered and… I really don't want to talk about it."

Jane was now out of the chair and facing Eric. He looked like he was about to say something, but Bill interrupted. His fist rapping loudly on the door, and walking in, not bothering to wait for a reply.

"Can I have a word with you?" he sent a general glare in Jane's direction.

Jane turned to leave before Eric could say anything, and made sure on her way out that she rammed her shoulder into Bill's and as she walked out of the room she heard Eric laugh lightly.

"Mainstreaming isn't doing you the best is it, Billy?" Eric took a seat behind his desk and motioned for Bill to sit the chair that Jane was previously sitting in.

"Who is that atrocious girl? Your new plaything?" Bill sat down in the chair, though still on edge.

"She's more than a plaything, Billy, she's… special," Eric trailed off with a smirk.

"So this means you'll be leaving Sookie alone?" Bill perked up at this slightly.

"Jane is very useful, and by every second I spend with her, the surprise seems to be augment." Eric laced his fingers together. "But Sookie is special in different ways, and I've had two pets at once before, I'm sure the past is eager to reiterate."

"I'm sure by 'useful' you mean that…?" Bill tried to find the word, but Eric cut in.

"As you know, Jane is unusual. Did you hear her heart, Bill?"

"It was beating erratically--"

"Her heart was consistent, Bill. Just a lot faster than any other human I've met."

"This can hardly mean anything Eric. Surely she was just extremely scared." Bill tried to offer, but even he didn't believe it. Now that Eric had mentioned it, Bill wanted nothing more than to agree, but it was Eric. And he didn't want to give him the pleasure of being right.

"She was sleeping and it was still, rapid. I first met and it was rapid. She was talking on the phone to her secutary and it was rapid. I had knocked her _unconscious_ and it was rapid."

"I'm sure Pam has some imaginative explanation, like always." Bill asked and Eric only smirked.

"She thinks that she is some _super-_human."

Bill had to laugh, loudly, but it was interrupted when Eric spoke once again, "You know I can't glamour her?"

"No, I did not," Bill calmed down. Know he understood Eric's reasons. Why he would have Jane here with him, doing whatever he's going to do with her. "Do you think Sookie could possibly be this brand of super-human as well?"

"From what I've noticed Sookie's heart doesn't seem to be rapid like Jane's."

"Of course." Bill recalled.

"Did Sookie tell you what she saw?"

~*~

"She tried to kill me the first time I saw her," Jane heard Ginger tell Sookie.

Jane walked down the hallway, and walked into the main part of the bar. Sookie was sitting at the table and chair which she fell out of, Pam was sitting in a leather booth that was in between Sookie, and Ginger – who was at the bar, wiping it down.

"And it's a bummer I didn't succeed," Jane made her presence known, and Ginger had a scared look on her face.

Jane walked over to the bar and slumped down in one of the stools, her arm draped over the back; grabbing the bottle of bourbon that was sat atop of it.

"I ain't scared of you. Eric aint gonna keep ya after that shit you pulled with her," She pointed at Sookie. "And no doubt, the shit ya gonna pull in the future."

Jane rolled her eyes at Gingers sudden burst of arrogance.

"Are you going to apologise?" Sookie asked from behind Jane. Who was surprised that Sookie looked like she had recovered remarkably well. "For what?" She asked amazed.

"You somehow tortured me with your mind. That deserves an apology!" She talked loudly, her southern drawl coming through, and doing nothing to calm Jane's anger.

"Don't ever touch me again, and it won't happen."

"Were you raped?" Sookie asked miraculously.

Jane's head snapped around as quick as a vampire's would, "What did you say?" she seethed.

Sookie shrunk back at this a little bit.

In Jane's peripheral vision she watched as Pam looked over the whole turn of events, smirking.

"I think–" Jane cut Ginger off.

"Tell me, Ginger. Do you suffer from sleep apnoea?" Jane wasn't telling the whole truth, but Jane didn't think she would know. Jane suddenly looked concerned.

"What's… what's that?" she was struck with confusion.

"It's when you go to sleep, and you never wake up."

"…N-no."

"Great, because I had for you to start," Jane's face was slapped with a lopsided sadistic smirk as Ginger looked horrified.

Pam's loud laugh could be heard from behind the club, "_Vår lilla djurpark börjar växa till sig!" _

Jane had spent some time in Finland and Sweden growing up, so she knew roughly – very, very roughly - what she was saying. Something about a zoo and how it was growing. Pam was talking some old Swedish language.

"_Jag vet!"_ Jane agreed loudly, raising her bourbon in the air.

"Look, Jane. People like me and you we gotta stick together. I'm not going to apologise because I did nothing wrong, but I'm willing to forgive you, because it wasn't your fault," Sookie's voice was instantly back to its patronizing state.

"FUCK!" Jane yelled loudly, as Bill and Eric entered the room, who looked effortlessly cool. "Get her the fuck out of here! Please!"

Pam's loud shrill laugh could be heard throughout the club once more.

"Sookie," Bill's southern twang spoke out through the club, "We can leave now."

The room was silent as they left, and Jane let out a large sigh as the room was clear of the parasites.

"Interesting." Eric smirked sadistically at Jane. She was suddenly nervous, and very confused. Eric obviously knew something that Jane didn't, or he was just saying it cause of the turn of events that happened earlier.

~*~


	6. Chapter 6: Cold Desert

Jane didn't know how long the club had been open for, but it only seemed to start raging. Pam was still carding at the door, and Eric sat a top his throne, as a big busted blonde woman tried to chat him up.

Jane found it pathetic.

She sat all on her lonesome at the bar, and Longshadow was told to keep the screwdrivers coming. The day's events had proven too much for her, and she wanted to sleep badly. Sleep seemed to fix everything. Jane's thoughts drifted to sleep. And where said sleep was going to be taking place. She wasn't going to sleep in a fucking coffin. Eric was rich; he had to have a bed.

"Hey, baby," a feminine voice spoke from beside Jane. She turned her head to see a busty, brunette woman.

"Me?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she nodded her head in a seductive way, "You look all alone, and I was wondering if you were thirsty."

Jane was beyond confused.

"Hmm, cute. Don't talk much? I'm A Negative if you're interested," Her arm ran down Jane's, her finger nails lightly scratching her arm.

"The f-…?" It was then it hit Jane, like a 45. slug in the back of her head at close range.

"I'm not a vampire," She held up her vodka and orange juice for emphasis, slightly waving it around.

She suddenly looked embarrassed and apologised profusely, and merged back into the crowd before Jane had anything else to say.

Jane needed to get the fuck out of here. She turned around in her chair and looked towards Eric, who sat a top his throne. She snorted; it just seemed so Eric, to have a throne. Pam stood behind him, like the good little child she was. Jane was surprised that Eric decided to open up after the late afternoon's events.

The bar closed at four in the morning, and it wasn't long till Eric came over to where Jane was sitting at the bar, and escorted her out of the club. Car keys in one hand while he held Jane's duffel bag in the other.

They both reached a shiny black Aston Martin, and Eric popped open the trunk using his remote; throwing the bag with ease into the trunk, and slamming it on his way to the driver's side. "Get in."

Jane did what he said. She wanted nothing more than to get out of here. To sleep, to shower, to eat…

Jane buckled her seatbelt just as Eric peeled out of the Fangtasia parking lot; his tyres screeching and leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

The two of them passed the town of Shreveport in a sporadic blur, it still alive with vampires and fangbangers.

"Can we stop at Burger King? I think I'm wasting away," Jane laughed awkwardly, the silence was crippling. And it wasn't the good silence, it was the kind where you felt like you had to fill it with mindless chatter, but you don't want to 'cause it's so awkward.

"The nearest Burger King is 20 miles out of the direction of my home and petrol prices are on the rise," He spoke, his eyes never tearing themselves from the road.

"Oh, so you have a fucking Aston Martin, but don't have the money to pay for gas for it?"

"I did not say that," he defended.

"But it's what you were trying to insinuate," She shot back, and rested her head against the head rest.

Jane didn't know Eric had complied to her wishes until the large crown came into sight, and they drove through the drive through.

Eric wound down his window, and Jane immediately leaned across his lap, speaking at the window.

"Hi, welcome to Burger King, what do you want?"

"Can I have a triple cheeseburger, a whopper junior, two large fries and large coke?"

"Is that all?" the man in window asked and Jane nodded, although the boy couldn't see her, and leaned back into her seat. "That comes to $26.50."

Jane watched the pimpled, teenage boy nervously shift around while Eric sifted through his wallet. How he shuffled around nervously made Jane want to giggle. She found it amusing that people often did this around vampires, people with a lot of power or people who were dangerous.

Jane noticed this is how people usually act around her.

Eric and Jane didn't talk again until they were close to his home. "We need to go over some ground rules." Eric started, as Jane shoved her face with fries, "I need to know where you are at all times. You are not to kill any vampires on any occasion and Sookie must **not **be harmed."

"I'll _try_ to refrain myself from wrapping my hands around her throat and knifing her in the face, but that doesn't mean I can't promise anything."

Eric drove like a maniac, even for Jane's taste down the snake run concrete drive way, each side covered in flourishing, large oak trees, providing shade from the full moon. Eric's tyres screeched to a halt in front of a large, modern house, surrounded by plain fields with lush green grass and thriving forests.

"How can someone like you, live in such a place with so many colours and so much life?" Jane scoffed, looking around in awe. She jumped out of the car, and looked all around her.

Eric had pinned Jane to the car instantly, and he rested his hands either side of her head and leaned his face down to hers, "It brings out the animal in me."

Jane didn't know what to say, Eric was far to close, and had been more on one occasion today.

"Eric, you're always an animal."

Jane slipped past him and grabbed her bag out of the open trunk, and followed behind Eric to the front door, which required a 14-digit code to enter to the house. Eric's place had grey walls, and all the latest gadgets; TVs, stereo's and appliances and a large fireplace pushed against the wall in the living room.

Eric didn't stop to admire his home like Jane wished he did, but kept on walking to a staircase in the middle of the foyer. Jane's petite body managed to keep up with Eric's giant one as he skipped two steps at a time but found it more difficult than usual seeing as she was lugging her duffel bag beside her.

Eric walked down the long, darkly lit hallway, showing Jane to a closed door at the end of the hall. Eric opened the door to reveal a large bed in the middle of the room pushed to the back wall. A simple desk, and two bedside tables either side of the bed each held a lamp.

Two doors were on each side of the side walls, perfectly opposite each other. To which Jane guessed they were a closet and a bathroom.

"Your cell phone, laptop, everything that was in your hotel room is in your bag. We'll pick up your car tomorrow night. Pam will take you shopping for clothes… and any other toiletries."

"Thanks, Eric."

And with that he closed the door. Leaving Jane to her homicidal and brutal thoughts.

Jane had trouble sleeping for years, and tonight today was no exception. Thick metal barriers came down over the large windows, blocking all, and any trace of light from the room. Jane checked the platinum Rolex watch on her wrist; pressing the button on the side, it glowed, flashing 10:59 am.

She sighed, cussed loudly, and kicked the blankets off her body. Her feet slapped against the grey tile floor, and over to the door to her bathroom, taking a quick piss, she then washed her hands and wrapped herself in a blanket from her bed, walking out the door and down the stairs.

Jane stumbled across a television and Eric's grand DVD collection. She immediately went to the section 'R' and came across the film she so longed to play.

Opening the DVD player, and putting in _A Rebel Without A Cause_ in she ran over to the couch and sprawled her limbs over the black leather, getting comfortable.

Jane had switched to TV once she had had her James Dean fix Flicking through the channels, only coming across soap operas and vampire talk shows Jane had finally come fed up, and sighed loudly and slammed her fist against the leather.

She was bored, she was tired, she was hungry, and she just wanted to be home.

_Home. _

Jane never thought of herself ever really having a home. She had had houses, and apartments, and hundreds of hotel rooms. But she never really had a home. She travelled far too much for her to have any sense of where home was. She couldn't have pets, and she had always wanted a dog.

Growing up she didn't even stay in one country for too long. So how could she go _back_ home? How could she go back home when it was burnt to the ground?

She hadn't been back to that part of Switzerland since she was last with her parents. The last time she was in Switzerland, she was only passing through, on her way to Russia for some business.

Family related matters.

And even then Jane wanted to puke her guts out. Being in the country had made her physically sick. So she just forgot about and kept on with her career and life.

Was what Jane was doing a _career_? Jane never thought of her ever succeeding anything more. So it was more of just a job. To be honest, when Jane was by herself, all young and lonely. She had never thought to become a hitman. She indisputably wanted to kill the Russians who had done this to her, and that was what she was doing. She had discovered some sort of lead to the son of brother of the head cap. But emotion took over her and she couldn't hold it in, she killed him. And he left her with miniscule information.

Some people had caught wind on her killing and tracking skills, and those people wanted some other people dead. Jane was going crazy, and once she found out how much they were paying, she didn't think she could resist. The young, naive _girl_ thought it could help her practise, so when she ventured onto her Russian cap, she could be ready.

But the Russian never came around. And the number of Jane's victims fell into the hundreds, possibly thousands. Jane had become bitter, shrewd and manipulative. She didn't love anymore, she only hated.

All in the name of money.

She forgot who she was, and she tried to make a new, better self. She liked this Jane. This monster. This strong, powerful woman that when she walked into a room, people were memorised and couldn't stop staring.

The vampire epidemic broke out and people started to come up to her, ironically it gave people more confidence, and it only pissed Jane off.

When Jane went to Vegas, she didn't want to talk to people. She just wanted to play poker and roulette. Make some money and then leave.

Maybe all of this was just simple symptoms of withdrawal. Maybe Jane missed Francis.


	7. Chapter 7: Wish You Were Here

Francis.

The only other girl Jane seemed to stand. Jane had met Francis one time before through some of the Japanese mafia. Francis worked as a secutary at a corrupt hotel, undercover for Jane's boss' gang, and while she was on the job met Jane.

_Jane walked through the hotel doors confident. Walking up to the reception desk, the sadistic smirk that was slapped on Jane's face was replaced with a warm smile. _

"_Sykes," Jane told the young girl, and suddenly the receptionist smiled. "Any mail?" _

"_One," Francis reached for the long tube disguised parcel that was under the desk. _

"_Thanks," Jane said and her eyes flashed towards her breast where her nametag was located, "Francis." _

_Jane then walked to left, hitching the strap of her parcel on her right shoulder, towards the elevator. Pressing the button, she waited for it to come down. A young Japanese man came to stand beside her, dressed in a black business suit. Once the elevator 'dinged', the man offered for Jane to go in first, which Jane gladly took for her to get the upper hand. She bowed to him in thanks, and he bowed too. She walked into the elevator; it finished with mirrors, a panel of buttons for every floor and a rail that went around the room. _

_The young man stood in front of Jane and pressed the button for the penthouse. The man looked at her through the mirror on the opening doors and pointed towards the panel. _

_Jane smiled back and pressed the button for a random floor, and then went back to her position; leaning on the railing. _

_Jane's mind was put to work. The elevator flew up floors at colossal speed, and her mind was pooled with ideas. _

_Kill him now. Kill him later. Maybe don't kill him, because he might not actually be a threat. Her boss, Mr. Yukiami could have sent her some help. _

_But why wouldn't he tell her about it?_

"_Mr. Yukiami?" Jane asked him, and the boy only looked confused and then angry. Jane watched him slowly reach for his gun in the jacket of his suit through the mirror doors. _

_Jane's eyes widened and she growled. As she ripped the lid off her parcel she rammed herself into the young man, sending him into the mirror and smashing it. He fell to a heap on the ground, wincing. Jane used this time to skillfully pull the handle of the katana sword that was revealed at the end of the parcel and unsheathed the sword and dropped the plastic it came in. _

_The man watched Jane hold the sword beside her ready for action and in urgency fumbled for his gun, Jane only smiled and brought the sword down on her victim and plunged the sword into his stomach and Jane watched as he coughed up blood and screamed in agony. _

_Jane's eyes flashed towards the screen that announced what floor she was on, and figured she still had time. She bent down to the young man in the suit and grabbed the gun from his hands. Patting down all his pockets, she grabbed his cell phone, wallet, an extra magazine for the silver desert eagle he was holding and a small key card, pocketing all these belongings she stood back up. _

_The doors opened on the 32nd floor and Jane only_

_The elevator doors opened on the penthouse floor. Four more men were standing in front of the elevator, and in front of the penthouse floor, they stood in awe. At the beautiful girl, covered in blood, holding a desert eagle 5.0 and a katana sword, a dead body at her feet. _

_The men pulled their weapons from the front and back of their pants, Jane used this time to jump to side of the elevator, guarded by the panel of the elevator, she dropped the sword and brought the gun up to protect herself. Jane slammed her clenched fist against the button to close the elevator doors. Shooting at the first two men, hitting them in the legs and chest, they were sent to the ground in entropy._

_The elevator doors closed and she sighed, hitting the button for the ground floor, once waiting for a couple of seconds, she hit the emergency stop. The elevator sirens sounded and it jolted to a stop. _

_Jane sheathed the sword again and put it over her shoulder, safety locking the gun she stuck it in the back of her jeans. She propped the body of the young man she killed earlier against the side of the elevator, taking his suit jacket off him she wiped her face of the splattered blood. Turning her plain white t-shirt around, so the blood was behind her, she then slipped the jacket on, it fitting far better than she thought it would. _

_She used the body's shoulder to climb up onto the railing and pushed at the panel at the roof to hop up to the elevator shafts, latching onto the metal she pulled herself up in a fluent motion. _

_She grabbed the switch blade from the back of her jeans, using the blade to open the doors to the elevator, she then peeped through the small opening to see that the two security men she didn't kill were checking the body of the man she did kill and the man she shot in the leg. _

_She pocketed her switch blade and grabbed the gun she had stolen from her first victim of the day, pressing the right button, the empty magazine fell to the ground with a clank, and she replaced it with the packed one. _

_Jane aimed the gun through the small opening at the two crouched men, making sure to take a deep breath in and then pulling the trigger. The two men fell to the ground, lifeless. Jane then used the gun to open the doors to the elevator shaft. Jane dropped all her weapons on the carpet floor of the top floor which was eye level with her. Jane then hitched herself up after her gun, knife and sword. Checking that the hallways were clear, she picked up the Desert Eagle she was crouched by, walking over to the man who was spluttering blood and had had tears falling down the side of his face. _

_Jane sighed loudly, and crouched down by the large Japanese man. Her elbows resting on her thighs. _

"_How many more men has your boss got in there?" Jane asked him, pointing to the double doors with her gun. _

_He didn't reply, "Ikura?" Maybe he didn't understand English. _

_The man didn't reply again, and Jane realized maybe he didn't know ho many where in there, not even in his own language. Or maybe he was just playing the silent game. _

_Jane clenched the weapon she had in her hand and brought it down to the man's left leg where she had shot him, and pushed the barrel of the gun into his wound. _

_The man screamed in pain and she hushed him with her fingers and pulled the gun out of the wound. Jane raised her eyebrow in questioning and a small smile graced her lips. He looked so close to forfeiting the information Jane needed. _

_Jane sighed again and brought the gun up to her face, cocking the gun, she looked at him with a look that clearly showed that he had to know what was coming. She brought the gun back down to his wound and stuck the barrel into it again, finger poised to pull the trigger._

"_None!" He yelled in English, and Jane rolled her eyes. _

"_Think very carefully about what you say next. Are you sure?" _

"_Yes," His eyes held tears and he started to cry. _

"_I'm keeping you alive for one reason; so you can tell people what happened here tonight." _

_Jane patted the man down for any weapons and then gathered all the ones in the room and placed them on the glass table that was in the middle of the large, circular hallway. Jane then grabbed the bodies by the shoulders and threw them down the elevator shaft. _

_Jane passed the young man, who out of the four was the only one left alive, and smirked, walking up to the door, she knocked on the door, and ducked down. _

_Pressing her ear up against the wooden door, she heard foot steps nearing. Spotting the shadows underneath the door, she lined it up with her Desert Eagle, and pulled the trigger twice. _

_Hearing the person on the other side of the door drop to the ground screaming, Jane shot up from her crouching position, and kicked the door open with all the force she could muster. _

_The door hit the man in the head, and bounced back to the frame. Jane used that millisecond of time to catch a quick glimpse inside, and spotting no one else, she opened the door again. Pocketing the gun, she grabbed the man by the shoulders and dragged him further into the room. _

_It only took Jane 15 seconds to check she was in the penthouse alone and she made her way back over to the middle aged man. Crouching down to his level, she slapped the man's face to make him more responsive of his environment. _

"_English?" Jane asked with a raise of an eyebrow and the man managed to nod. _

"_Are you Hatori Kazamatsuri?" She asked again, and her slender fingers snaked from his cheek to loosely around his throat. _

_He nodded again, only this time, tears fell from his eyes._

"_Boss Takashi is most devastated that you tried to steal land from him." _

_The middle aged man once again nodded his head and his lip quivered. _

_Jane couldn't even begin to comprehend how much pain this man was in, she was surprised that he was still alive considering both his knee caps had been shot out and he had to have lost a lot of blood. _

"_You couldn't fight me like a soldier, you're men couldn't fight me like soldiers, but at least you'll die like one."_

_Jane watched the man try to reach out and stop her from doing her evil deeds, but Jane's actions were ceased by the noise of elevator doors opening. _

_Jane peeked out the door to see a man holding a roped girl, the girl she recalled as Francis. _

_She swore under her breath and turned around, slowly opening the door to the small coat closet right by the broken down front door, Jane situated herself. _

_Poised and desert eagle ready. _

_Francis' struggling could be heard, and Jane heard the slap of the young Japanese man slapping her across the face. _

_He yelled out for Hatori Kazamatsuri, and asked if he was okay as he walked through the door way of the penthouse. _

_Jane's breath ceased as she watched the man from the floor of the closet and he screamed, seeing his boss close to death in the middle of the room. Jane pulled the trigger, hitting the man in the thigh with her bullet. He screamed, falling to ground on top of Francis. _

_Jane quickly jumped out of the closet, and kicked the knife away from the man's hand and then used her foot to kick the man off the body of the secutary, he screamed as Jane pulled the gun up to his face and shot him twice in the forehead. _

_Francis screamed and covered her face, distraught at seeing all the blood and a cadaver by her side. Jane ignored her and pulled her up fluently by the arm and dragged her out of the hallway and further into the room._

_She pulled her over to a suitcase that was closed and in the middle of the living room. Jane opened it and dug through it quickly, finding a leather jacket and a plain black v-neck t-shirt, she discarded her bloody blazer and shirt and replaced them with the ones she found. Digging further she found a plain black hoodie and threw it over her shoulder and then grabbing Francis' arm tightly, she strode back out to the dead bodies. _

_Jane checked there was no one else in the hallway before she strode quickly over to the elevator, pressing the button with the tip of her gun, she waited for the elevator, checking down the halls repeatedly for any signs of other life forms. _

_The elevator dinged and she practically threw Francis in the elevator. Pressing the button for the Lobby, she threw the black hoodie at Francis. _

"_Thanks for saving me life," Francis managed to stutter out while she changed clothes. Jane just grunted in response. _

Jane leaped off the couch and ran up the stairs as fast as her legs would take her, sending her bedroom door flying open, she ran over to the suitcase and fished out her cell phone and dialed the numbers for Francis.

"Hello?" a perky voice answered the phone, and Jane sighed.

"Francis, it's me."

"Where the fuck have you been? I was thinking I would have to call Andrew or something for backup," she laughed wholeheartedly.

"I've been kidnapped by some... vampires."

"Oh… shit!" She screamed and Jane heard her frantically shuffling papers on her desk.

"Calm down. It started as kidnap, but its turned into more of a job offer," Jane shrugged her shoulders, finally figuring out herself what it was.

"Huh?"

"I need you to look up some things for me," Jane whispered this and heard Francis' fingers type on the keyboard.

"Eric Northman, Sookie Stackhouse, and Bill Compton."

"Are these your kidnappers?" Francis snorted.

"Eric Northman is, the other two are just… _annoying_." Jane clenched her fist; she was trying to be nice.

"How long will you be gone? What are you going to do there? What do the vampires want from you? Why do you have your cell phone?" her questions were fast and each one held more confusion than the first.

"A couple of weeks? Months? Fuck, I don't know. I might never come back. Eric wants to use me for some jobs he needs done, that's all you need to know. But, he knew _everything_. Katie's offer, Steve Newlin, my family. _Everything_. You need to start hiding shit better or just fucking get rid of the evidence or something."

"Maybe you should just kill witnesses," Francis bit back.

"I do!" Jane defended herself, and she wanted to laugh. This was what she missed. The small fights, the jokes, the ease.

"When Eric trusts me more maybe I can talk him into letting you come down."

"So you're still in Bon Temps then?"

"Shreveport or something. Heard of Fangtasia?" Jane asked, and sat down on the bed.

"Shit! Yeah, my cousin went there for her 21st birthday, it was insane!" Francis laugh died off like she was remembering her memory.

"Yeah, fuck, whatever, just look that shit up. And burn, shred or delete any evidence we have of anything I have ever done, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jane pictured Francis saluting her.

From then on Jane and Francis talked for another half hour. About future jobs, and meetings that Francis was having on behalf of Jane.

"Oh, you how when we last spoke I had to go have that meeting with that man about your next hit?"

"Yeah," Jane rubbed her eyes of sleep. She was starting to get tired.

"I have a name; a Lafayette Reynolds. For selling V or something, some other sellers in the Louisiana area want him dead."

"Fuck, it's all on down here isn't it?" Jane walked over to her bag and grabbed a black pen, "Give me the details."

"Kinda tall, black, gay and a cook at _Merlotte's_ bar."

Jane stopped writing the details on her forearm after the word 'kinda'. "Kinda tall? Gay? What the fuck, Francis?"

"They didn't know if you were going to accept," she spoke sheepishly.

"Get them on the other fucking line, and find out some substantial information."

Francis put Jane on hold and in the mean while she tried to lick the black ink off her arm, so she could start anew.

"There not paying much."

"Eh," Jane didn't care, money was money. She needed something to do down here.

Francis was put back on hold. She sat there, uncapping and then recapping the pen.

"Okay," Francis came back, sounding confident, "that's all they got."

Jane sighed once loudly, "Okay, so what?"

Jane got her pen ready and started scribbling as soon as Francis started to speak, "Black, gay, a cook at Merlotte's - Lafayette Reynolds."

"I'll talk to you later," Jane didn't wait for a reply, just hung up the phone and let it slip from her hands. She then threw herself backwards onto the bed, and closed her eyes.

She was tired, no doubt about that. Jane always had an insomnia problem, but this was a different kind of tired. This was exhaustion, exhaustion from all the situations she had been put in, in the last six years. Six years of killing, of revenge. She needed a holiday, maybe New Zealand - she always wanted to learn how to surf, why not at some of the best surf beaches in the world?

Maybe this was her holiday. Maybe after all she has done for the world, killing all the bad people and doing her bit to help the overpopulation of earth had finally paid off. And karma had taken her call.

But Jane didn't want a holiday. She wanted to kill all the Russians she could and then have a fucking retirement.

Maybe she could get a boyfriend? He'd had to have had some sort of hitman background. Or maybe Jane could just forget about her past of mass massacres and start a family. Never - Jane loathed children.

Jane's eyes rolled back, and her lagged breathing was the only sound that filled the room.

Eric rose at exactly 8:00. and he made his way out of his room and down the hall. His feet made no sound, as he entered Jane's room. Eric studied the organized chaos, of her little amount of clothes spread out on the floor, the weapons void of ammo, and technology on the floor around her almost empty duffel bag. His turned to the side to look at Jane, comatose on the bed, important information scribbled on her forearm and a black fine tipped sharpie lay in her open hand. Her heart beat pumping rapidly.

"Lafayette Reynolds. Black. Flamboyant. Cook at _Merlotte's_." Eric read out loud, and it only took him another second for him to piece together that this was Jane's next hit.

Eric's hearing twitched at hearing his cell phone sound from his room down the hall, and he ran there, answering the phone on the second ring.

"I just got a call from our accountant," Pam sounded almost pissed off, "there's sixty thousand dollars missing from the books. I've glamoured everyone, but they don't seem to know anything."

"Come over here to pick up Jane and take her to the mall, she needs stuff if she's going to be staying here."

"What are you going to do?" Pam asked, sounding almost hurt.

"By the time you get back I would have rounded everyone up and closed the bar. But I need to do something first," Eric knew he needed the help of Sookie again, and he's going to have to go in person to employ the help because of the whole mind torture ordeal.

"Don't do anything fun without me. I'll be over in a few."

Eric hung up the phone, and walked back down the hall and into Jane's room. Standing over her, he called her name. Jane's body didn't jump, but her heart beat did and it pumped louder and faster as she opened one eye to look up at Eric.

"What?" She asked him like she hadn't been sleeping at all.

"Get ready, Pam's taking you out shopping and then you're meeting me back at the club for a business tutorial." Eric then turned around and started to make his way to the door.

"Business tutorial?" Jane asked confused.

"So you can see how things run around here," Eric kept on out of the room.

Jane got up off the bed, and walked over to her duffel bag and its surrounding mess. Concluding that she didn't have any clean clothes, she sprayed herself once with her deodorant and threw on her all black low top converse and made her way down stairs. Jane walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

It only felt like seconds that Jane was waiting but she couldn't really tell, she _was_ asleep. The buzzing of the door being unlocked by the security system shocked Jane awake and her head snapped up from the back of the couch.

Eric was downstairs in the foyer in a flash and was talking to Pam. "Clothes, shoes, make-up, food. That's it." Eric scolded Pam like she was a teenage girl with her father's credit card.

Eric was wearing some black jeans, shiny Italian shoes, a black muscle singlet and a black leather jacket. Jane's clothes choice suited Eric perfectly, but Pam however, didn't; a pink cardigan jumper, red lipstick, grey dress pants and some pink strappy heels.

"What about my car?" Jane asked from the couch, and Eric and Pam didn't break there gaze.

"Let her drive it back to the club." And Pam nodded her head once at Eric and then she turned towards Jane who was sitting on the couch.

"C'mon breather," She walked out of the house and Jane hopped up off the couch to follow.

Jane walked past Eric, "Thank you so fucking much," and then out the door and to Pam's car.

The ride to the mall was silent, Pam acted like Jane wasn't even in the car, but as soon as they set foot in the double door shopping utopia, Pam broke her silence.

"We'll go get clothes first," She told Jane, glancing at her, her hand bag hanging off her elbow. Jane followed behind Pam's clicking heels, trying to keep up, but watching all the people around her seemed to take most of her attention.

The gorgeous duo walked into a department store, and Pam headed for the clothing section. Giving Jane her handbag, Pam started to sift through the shirts, asking what size Jane was. Jane replied and Pam started to gather plain shirts, and band shirts.

"You should go get a cart," Pam told Jane, and she did was she was told. She felt like a little kid, prepared to do anything her mother told her because she was so bored. Jane wandered back with the cart, and Pam's arms were full with dresses and jeans and shoes were at her feet.

Pam then walked over to the shoe section and grabbed two pairs of heels. "Now let's go try this shit on."

Jane walked into a changing room, and Pam handed her the first outfit over the door; a black dress and black boot stilettos. Jane stripped in record time, and changed into the outfit that Pam had picked. Walking out of the room, Jane stood in front of Pam who was sat on a couch in the woman's changing room.

"Yummy," Pam smirked at Jane's gorgeous figure.

"Why the fuck would I wear a dress?" Jane replied back, scowling.

"Because you look delicious. That's why."

"I can't even walk in these motherfuckers," Jane pointed to the heels she was wearing, "what the fuck happens when some cunt tries to run away from me while I'm trying to knee cap him?"

"Why don't you watch your language young lady?" An elderly woman said coming out of the changing room next to her, her daughter in tow.

Why the fuck did Jane have to watch her language when she didn't want to? It was like telling the lady to go back to her house because Jane didn't want to look at her.

"Why don't you just fuck the fuck off?" Jane knew it didn't make sense, but society was scared of crazy people.

The lady's eyes flashed towards Pam, who was in turn watching the whole scene unfold. "You don't want to make a scene of this," and Pam flashed her fangs to Jane's statement.

The woman then left immediately and they were the only two left in the changing rooms.

"I would love to see you in action," Jane didn't know what to say to this, it almost seemed like Pam was flirting with her. "You good at fighting?"

"Fucking amazing."

"I'll bet."

Jane walked back into the changing room and got changed out of the dress. "We should get this anyway though, just because Eric's paying," Jane laughed.

"I agree," Pam concurred.

"Eric said he has a 'business tutorial' for me back at the club. What does that exactly mean?" Jane threw on another outfit.

"There's sixty thousand dollars missing from our books."

"Shit, what is he going to do?" Jane asked in curiosity, Jane had to come in somewhere.

"Well I've tried to glamour all our employees, but they don't know anything, so Eric's going to employ the help of _Sookie Stackhouse_."

"Ahh, fuck!" Jane swore loudly and threw herself against the wall, "I hate her!"

"You're not the only one," Pam deadpanned from the couch.

"What's the deal with her? She can like, read minds and shit?" Jane didn't want to sound desperate, like she _wanted_ to know things about Sookie.

"Yes. And Bill absolutely hates that she can do that, or at least, that everyone else wants her. But, I think that's all going to change."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're here, and honey, you can do some _real_ damage," Jane could almost hear Pam's smirk and she didn't like it one bit.

She didn't want to be here for long. Hell, she didn't want to be here at all. And know, because Sookie dumb-bitch-cunt Stackhouse, she probably was never going to leave, or worse, she was going to get killed.

An hour later Pam and Jane had brought all the clothes that had been picked, made a pit stop at a grocery store where Jane just picked out all her favourite junk food; energy drinks, potato chips, chocolate bars, assorted candies and juices, and were currently pulling into the car park of Jane's motel.

Jane knew that Pam was uneasy, Jane and Pam both knew that some shit was going to go down tonight, and they were both excited as fuck. They just wanted to get the errands over and done with.

"I don't think you're going to try run of, because I _know_ you can't be _that stupid_, so don't try any funny business." Jane was standing outside Pam's window.

"Can we stop at Burger King?" Jane asked, and Pam rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse she handed Jane Eric's credit card.

Jane forced a smile at Pam in thanks, but stopped quickly upon her hearing hushed whispers. Pam heard them too and they both snapped there heads to the culprits.

Four 'gangsters' were walking around Jane's baby. Laughing, and punching each other on the shoulder, three of them turned around and looked around the parking lot, while the fourth pulled a coat hanger from his jacket.

Pam watched as Jane let a deep, quiet growl discharge from her chest and she stealthy stomped up to the gangsters.

One of the gangsters spotted Jane and was about to say something, but she was too close and she grabbed the boys head and slammed it against the hard metal of her car and he fell to the ground unconscious.

The three other boys swore, and the one closest to her pulled out a gun. Jane punched the boys arm, and she twisted his wrist until Pam heard it snap, Jane grabbed the gun out of his hand and kicked the boy in the face while he was down. Pointing the gun at the last two boys, she made sure that they both had their hands up in surrender.

"Never fuck with another person's vehicle!" Jane yelled like it was the easiest thing in the world, a sadistic smirk on her face.

"We're sorry!" The one holding the coat hanger said, distraught by the situation.

"Run along," Jane said lowering the gun from their faces.

"Can we take our friends?" the only lookout left spoke quietly.

Jane looked down at her feet, too see that they were both unconscious, but they didn't have to know that. "There dead."

They both nodded their head, in pure shock and turned around to run away. Jane's mind was put into overdrive, and her mind clicked. About what Francis said about not leaving witnesses, and that was exactly what Jane had just done.

"Wait a second," Jane told them and they turned back around, looking at her hopefully, but Jane only pulled the trigger twice, hitting them both in the head.

Jane walked around her car until she reached the driver's door, safety locking the gun; she put it in the back of her jeans. Squatting, she reached underneath her car for the small magnetic box that held a spare key. Grabbing it and ripping it open she unlocked the car and hopped in, gripping the steering wheel, she breathed in deeply, instantly at ease upon smelling the familiar scent of her vehicle.

Her car was her baby.

Jane fumbled for the key and started her car up, the engine roared to life and Jane shivered in ecstasy. Jane adjusted her middle mirror and looked at Pam through the reflection. Pam's face held a smirk, and Jane was slightly relieved. This was her job, and it wasn't frowned upon for once, Jane almost felt like it was embraced.

Long chapter for me so I'm anticipating lots of comments on this. Thank you to everyone who comments on every chapter, or who just comments on the odd one too! I was a bit iffy about this whole memory sequence, but i think it's valid, and although it's a filler and it's boring, i tried to include as much action as i could. Remember, i love you. I'm sorry if there's mistakes, I've been working on this for days, and I've conned my mother into thinking i have no school tomorrow so there should be another update extremely soon. You guys know what's coming up, so you should know that I'm excited about it.


	8. Chapter 8: People Are Strange

Jane's foot pressed down on the pedal and her 1968 Chevy Chevelle SS beauty fanged faster down the open parish road. Jane's head fell back against the leather and she sighed in ecstasy. Bringing her eyes back up to the road, she watched Pam in her rear-view mirror keep up with Jane's fast pace.

Jane laughed and reached for some Burger King fries that were sitting next to her, and shoveled them into her mouth. She was content; she had her car back, she had talked to Francis and she had a triple cheeseburger next to her, flying down the open road.

It had only been minutes until Jane reached Shreveport, and she had to come to a set of red lights. Jane used this time to lean over to her glove box and grab her Led Zeppelin CD, and popping it in. Jane leaned back as Dazed and Confused pumped through the speakers, the loud music almost shaking her core.

Jane watched in her peripheral vision as a black SUV pulled up beside her. Jane felt the man's eye's boring into hers and she turned her head to see a blonde haired, brown eyed boy smirk at her and nodded his head once.

Jane's left hand gripped the steering wheel tighter causing her knuckles to turn white. The light flashed green and Jane's foot slammed on the gas, the back tyres spun and created a cavalcade of smoke behind her. Jane's head was thrown back in laughter as she left the blonde boy in her dust.

Jane didn't slow down once she saw the somewhat empty car park of Fangtasia, instead she kept her speed and suddenly came to a stop in a park next to Bill's car outside the front door, himself and Sookie still standing outside the vehicle.

"Hey guys," Jane smirked at them, clearly seeing that Sookie was slightly pissed off.

"Jane," Sookie acknowledged her existence and lifted her head high, like she was better than she was.

Jane ignored this and killed the engine to her car, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Is this how you get off? Torturing people?" Sookie's hands flew down to her sides in anger, and she gripped her flowers tightly.

Jane popped some fries into her mouth and laughed, "Yeah," Jane this time snickered. Sookie thought this was torture? She was more daft that Jane had first thought.

Sookie was about to reply, with no doubt a long, twanging, annoying remark but Bill stopped her.

"Sookie, just think, the faster we do this the faster we can get out of here."

And with that Sookie linked her arm through Bill's and walked into Fangtasia. It wasn't too long before Jane followed, after finishing taking the bags from the back of Pam's car to Jane's.

Jane opened the doors of Fangtasia, and made sure to close them behind her, walking further into the room, she spotted Sookie at a table much like the one when she first met Jane. Bill was across the room, talking in heated whispers as Eric stood opposite him, looking vastly amused. Longshadow was behind the bar, cleaning glasses while glaring at Sookie.

"Here," Pam walked out of the hallway – which held Eric's office and the Employee lounge – with a middle aged man in front of her, Pam pushed the middle aged man into the seat opposite Sookie's and he flinched, making a whimper.

Jane watched as Eric's pink, moist lips were in the middle of a sentence, no doubt saying something witty, to Bill when Bill just huffed off back to where everyone was sitting.

Jane's blue eyes caught Eric's and her right eyebrow twitched in question, wanting to know what the hell was going on, but Eric only smirked at Jane and walked over to where Pam was standing, behind the sweaty, whimpering man.

Jane walked over to the bar, slouching down in a leather seat, she asked Longshadow for a vodka and orange, and dug for her cigarettes from her back pocket.

"Pam, Longshadow and I are partners in this club. And we recently noticed that $60,000 has gone missing from our books. And Bruce," Eric patted his shoulder once for emphasis, and he cringed again, another whimper escaping his lips, "… is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him."

"He's not saying anything," Sookie's posture straightened and she oozed narcissism.

"Don't be coy. It's humbling enough to turn to a human for assistance. Don't let Jane's circumstances put you off," Eric's eyes flashed towards mine and he sent a smirk my way.

"Why don't you just glamour him?"

"Don't you think we tried everything before summoning you? So it would be a great favour to me… and to Mr. Compton if you help us."

"If I find out who did it, then what?"

"We'll turn that person over to the police and let the authorities handle it," Longshadow spoke from behind Jane, and even at this, she had to snicker.

Sookie laughed boldly, "Hundreds of years old and you're still a terrible liar! Come on!" Sookie's head made her way back to Eric, "I'll make you a deal, if you promise to hand over the person who did this to the police… I'll agree to help you anytime you want."

"All right. Why not?" And with that, Eric gave one final smirk before going to stand off to the side with Pam.

Jane wanted to yell out profanities, she knew that Eric was going to abuse this power. Jane had only been here for a couple of days, but from what she could tell, Eric found her most interesting, and this she hated. Jane couldn't even really put her hate for Sookie into words, only emotions and images – images of her killing her, punching her in the face and stabbing her in the back of her head. The anger pulsed through her as she clenched her fists and looked down at her knees, she knew she had to suppress this feeling, because of Sookie's little deal; she was going to have to see a lot more of her. Jane looked at her through her eyelashes, and tried to suppress the vivid images that her mind was painting for her.

Jane's teeth lightly bit down on the cigarette, and she sighed, loud enough for Bill – who was sitting three seats away from her – to hear. Bill's head turned to the side, looking straight at Jane and his eyes squinted. Not in menace, but in confusion, like he was trying to find out who exactly she was. Bill didn't know what she did for a job, or even if she did do anything. He didn't know how Eric had met her, or how long she was going to be staying here.

Jane heard her drink be set down behind her, and she broke her gaze with Bill, turning around in the chair, Jane spotted her screwdriver and a orange flame in front of her face. Jane looked up at Longshadow who looked down at her with a blank stare that was suddenly broken with a raise of an eyebrow. Jane thanked him through her teeth, which were still biting into the cigarette and leaned her head to the side and lent towards the flame, inhaling.

Jane sat there for god knows how long, she just smoked cigarette after cigarette and drink after drink, facing the bar, she tried to block out the talking, but it was harder than she first thought it would be.

"Jane," Eric spoke from behind her and she turned around, "Go get Ginger, the last one."

Jane looked around for Pam and had noticed that she wasn't in the room. Jane nodded her head once, and walked out of the room and to the hallway, whistling a familiar tune from Kill Bill 1, opening the door to the employee's lounge, Jane spotted Ginger sitting on the couch and smoking a cigarette.

Jane motioned with her hand for Ginger to get up, but in result, only blew smoke in Jane's face.

Jane's whistling seized and her face was replaced with a blank look. Jane was angry, angry that Ginger was stupid enough to still rebel against Jane's wishes. After what they had been through, did she still not know that Jane was always going to come out on top?

Maybe she didn't know that she was a trained killer.

Jane walked fast over to where Ginger was sat, and brought the back of her hand hard across her cheek, causing her to fall against the couch and scream in pain.

Jane knew from experience that a hard back-handed slap across the face hurt way more than a punch.

Jane then grabbed Ginger's peroxide, desiccated hair in her hands and pulled her off the couch and out of the room, Ginger's feet struggling to keep up.

Everyone – including Pam who had just come back in the room clutching her phone - watched as Jane dragged her out of the hallway and across the room to where an empty chair was opposite Sookie. Throwing her into the chair, and grabbing the cigarette from her fingers, she stubbed it out with irritation in the ashtray in the middle of the table. Jane pointed a finger in Ginger's face, one cheek still being clutched by her hand, "Now you fucking behave."

Ginger didn't answer, or at least nod her head in understanding, just looked at Jane with a petrified look on her face. Jane raised her hand again, like she was going to slap her, but Ginger flinched out of the way, and yelled out.

Jane, walked backwards, keeping her eyes on Ginger, and went to stand in between Pam and Eric, who both looked down at her in amusement and curiosity.

"I like your style," Pam smirked down at Jane.

"I feel like her fucking Pimp," Jane crossed her arms over her chest, left arm over right.

"Well, it works," Eric nodded towards Ginger, who was answering Sookie's questions with her hands in her palms.

"It's like her mind is blank, like it's been erased," Sookie spoke, confused and looked at Bill and then at Eric and Pam, who had something to say.

"A vampire," they both spoke from beside Jane.

Longshadow leaped over the bar, sending Jane's drink to the floor, and grabbed onto Sookie's neck; choking her. Ginger leapt back from the scene unfolding before her and let out an ear splitting scream. Loud and right next to Jane, Eric and Pam. Jane's eyes squinted in pain and she yelled at Ginger, "Ginger, enough!"

"Thank you," Eric dead panned from beside her, and the three continued to watch the scene unfold.

Bill hands flew to the bar as he hopped up from his seat, his fangs extending in defence. Bill reached behind him quickly to grab the wooden beer tap and snap it, making a make shift wooden steak; he pierced it through Longshadow's back and right into his heart.

Longshadow released a projectile of blood from his mouth, tainting Sookie's pure white dress and clean hair and skin, as his flesh melted and he turned into a bloody sludge, Jane turned her head up to see Pam and Eric give each other a look, and then look back at Bill, who was clearly surprised at what he just did.

Ginger had started screaming again, and fury radiated from Jane, she just wanted to go over there and curb stomp her face. Jane didn't care that there wasn't a curb handy; she could have made do with the table or the bar.

Jane was about to go over to where Ginger was and exactly show her what she had been holding out on doing the whole night, when she started to gag, and then threw up. Jane closed her eyes in disgust, and listened to Ginger without delay start to scream again.

Sookie, held back throwing up too, and looked at Bill, thankfully for saving her life, but more in shock over what had just happened.

"Humans," Eric watched as Ginger recovered from her screaming and spewing, "Honestly, Bill. I don't know what you see in them."

Jane didn't know how to take this remark; she was a human after all. And she was working for Eric. So where did that exactly put her? I mean, it's not like she was dating Eric, she was just working for him. Jane concluded that Eric meant that he didn't know what Bill saw in humans in reference to dating them and loving them, where as Eric only saw humans as blood bags and a good fuck; apart from Jane, he only saw her as a employee.

And extremely interesting one.


	9. Chapter 9: Feel It Start To Permeate

Sookie walked into the bathroom, her dress soaking with the blood of Longshadow, and her face ran clean with tears; not sad tears, but tears of shock.

Jane, Eric, Bill, and Pam leaned against the bar watching Ginger attempt to clean up the mess that Longshadow rudely left behind. Gingers cries for help from God and her mother were getting on everyone's nerves, especially Jane's. But Jane knew, like everyone else in the room, she couldn't go over there and pimp-slap her; she was distraught. It would either end with it having no effect, sure she'd shut up for a few seconds, but then the screams would continue. Or it would end with Ginger losing it, and Jane would have to bring out the big guns, and although she felt like Eric and Pam would love to see her in action for the first time, replacing Ginger in the long run would seem too much of a hassle to them.

"When Ginger is finished, glamour her for me," Eric deadpanned, and Pam seemed wary.

"Are you sure? She's been glamoured one too many times already, who knows how much is left."

"It's either that or turn her, you want her?" Eric's eyebrows lifted lightly, and it almost seemed like he was in a trance, watching the inferior human life form clean up the mess the superior ones made.

"Please," Pam scoffed, "I'm not _that_ desperate, glamour it is."

"Excellent," Eric placed his hand on Jane's back as he turned towards her, "Go check on Sookie."

Jane's arms fell from her chest and her head fell to side in annoyance, "Eric," she sighed loudly "C'mon-"

"Now," Eric leaned another centimeter into Jane's face, using this tactic to intimidating her.

"What the fuck am I suppose to say to her?" Jane yelled back, this was the last thing she wanted to do, she was on Longshadow's team.

Pam and Bill waited for Eric to unleash his anger upon Jane, the fact that she was going against his orders once he clearly showed that he wasn't fucking around, and the fact that she _was_ human was bound to raise a few hairs on the thousand year old vampire.

At least, Jane was human until proven otherwise.

Eric smirked and released a small laugh, "Ask her about the weather."

Jane eyes only squinted at Eric, and she turned around, sighing loudly, she made her way down the hall towards the employee bathroom.

"She is a fiery one," Eric heard Pam say from behind him, and he turned to see that she was watching her ass in her jeans as she walked away, a smirk plastered on Pam's face.

"Don't play with her, Pam," Eric spoke in a commanding tone that surprised even him, but Eric quickly recovered by turning back to Bill. "Come, I'll buy you a blood."

Jane knocked on the door of the employee bathroom loudly three times. Jane didn't want to be here at all, and she hoped that for the slightest chance that Sookie might have yelled out, 'fuck off!', but she didn't.

"Come in!" Sookie said from inside, and Jane's eyes rolled backwards before she opened the door. Sookie was ringing her hair out in the sink and watched as Jane stood behind her in the mirror, arms crossed over her chest and legs slightly apart.

"Eric told me to come check on you," Jane thought it was necessary to explain herself.

"You do whatever Eric tells you to?" Sookie asked surprised. To her, Jane was the last person who seemed like they would take orders from anyone.

"He's my boss," Jane explained, "That and he could break my neck like a piece of liquorice."

Sookie smiled lightly at Jane's joke, Jane on the other hand knew she had to start being mean again, it almost looked like she was starting to like her.

"What exactly do you do for Eric? Are you a new dancer or a bartender or somethin'?"

Jane honestly thought of telling her that she was the new day manager or something, just because she found lying entertaining and that it was really none of her business. But then, Jane _wanted_ to be feared.

What's scarier, a day manager, or a trained killer?

"Ugh, I'm not actually totally sure what I do for Eric yet, I think I'm just going to do his day work for him. But no, I'm actually a hitman – well hit_woman_," Jane laughed lightly at her little joke and Sookie did too.

"No, seriously, what do you do?" She asked again, and turned to face Jane.

"I'm a trained killer. If someone paid me money to kill you, I would do it. I'm a hitman. H-I-" Jane had started to spell it out, because clearly Sookie was too dumb to take her seriously.

"Oh my, god," Sookie whispered in disgust and leant back against the sink, and at this Jane smirked.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a waitress!"

"How old are you?" Jane asked amazed.

"25."

Jane's smile grew, whenever she thought of a waitress she thought of a teenage girl, not a grown woman.

"That would be $10 an hour plus tips?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. At _Merlotte's_."

At this Jane could not help but laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Sookie asked annoyed.

"You bust your ass for $10 plus tips. I'm making 6 figures for working like, 10 hours a week," Jane clenched her jaw, refraining herself from laughing at Sookie's crappy life. "Well it is fair."

"How is it fair?" Sookie's voice got that little bit louder.

Sookie was going to get angry? Honestly? "Every time you go to work, is there a chance of you dying? Are you killing people everyday when you go to work? I've taken chainsaws to people's faces, I've learned to accept death and all its causes; all in my line of work. You try getting that sort of philosophy from taking hicks' orders and spitting in their food."

Sookie's mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to rack her underdeveloped brain for an answer or any sort of comeback but Pam came in and interrupted her.

"Put these on."

"Oh, thank you," Sookie looked at the leather outfit in Pam's hands, "but I'm just going to dry out my hair and be on my way." Sookie then nodded her head and flashed a look towards Jane, just to see what she was doing.

Jane wasn't looking at Pam, nor was she looking at Sookie. She was looking at her forearm which held some very vital information she remembered she had. The black ink was starting to slightly fade and Jane looked at Pam and Sookie through her dark eyelashes.

She remembered that this _Merlotte's_ place was where Sookie worked too.

"You aren't going anywhere. Eric and your boyfriend aren't nearly done talking yet."

"Is Bill in some kind of trouble?" Sookie asked, and Jane scoffed loudly from beside them. But she was ignored.

"That's for the boys to figure out, right now you need to change out of your clothes," Pam's eyes drifted down towards Sookie's cleavage and Jane's eyebrows furrowed. "There's vampire in your cleavage."

Jane watched as Pam dug the piece of vampire remains from between Sookie's breast, and that was when Jane decided it was getting a little too homoerotic. Jane pushed herself off the wall and walked out of the bathroom before the two of them started to make out.

Eric sat behind his desk, watching Bill sip his true blood. He tried to seem like he didn't care, but Eric knew that he was nervous.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Bill asked, licking his lips of the synthetic blood.

"You killed a vampire, Bill, for a human. What are we going to do about this?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'll take the girl," Eric smirked.

"No!" Bill didn't mean to yell it so loudly, or so violently, but it had just happened, "I mean, why do want her?"

"Why do _you_ want her?" Eric smirked once again. "You're not in love with her are you?"

"Sookie must be protected."

Instantly, Eric's smirks and laughs were gone and were replaced with anger, "Now that sounds like an edict, but it couldn't be because _I_ would know about that." Eric went back to his side smirk, "Admit it, you _love_ her."

"If I hadn't done what I did, would you have let Longshadow's disloyalty stand?" Bill know started to get angry.

"Whatever I would have done to Longshadow I would **not** have done in front of witnesses, especially not vampire witnesses. Not smart, Bill. Not smart at all."

Eric informed that he would try to look around it, but he wasn't promising anything. Bill took what he could get, although he wasn't particularly fond of Eric. He was thankful that he was going to try.

Jane's knuckles rapped on the door violently, showing that she was impatient. "We need to talk about this."

Eric watched Jane hold up her forearm, showing Eric the writing he nodded once. "You may leave."

Jane slid into the room and suavely took Bills place in the chair as he left it.

"Lafayette Reynolds," Eric leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly, "You know who sent you to do the hit?"

"How do you know?" Jane asked, confused and slightly impressed.

"I read your arm while you were asleep."

Jane didn't seem so impressed with this.

"So can I? Please?" Jane almost pleaded.

"No, that'll just drive her further away from us."

"Exactly," Jane smirked and was happy at this fact.

"He's dealing V though; this is a very serious offense."

"One that I may be able to punish?" Jane was really trying here. Jane was getting bored. Pushing Ginger around and looking after Sookie wasn't exactly the way she thought she was going to spend her time here.

"They're gone, Ginger's finishing up," Pam walked into the office and walked around the desk and stood behind Eric, a protective hand on the back of his chair.

"Bill is claiming that his human is in danger," Eric started and Jane didn't seem at all surprised. "He says that there is someone who wants to kill her."

Jane laughed loudly, "That ought to be right!"

Pam only rolled her eyes, she was as sick of hearing about Sookie as Jane was. She knew that she had to someway break up this little fascination he had with her. It was the start of the whole reason why Pam was so pro-Jane. She knew that this could be the girl that would change Eric's whole perspective on Sookie.

"I have to alert the Magister about Bill Compton's mishap. No doubt he won't leave unless he knows that she's totally safe."

Jane knew what was coming and yelled loudly, "No!"

Pam and Eric only watched Jane with amusement.

"She has to have some friends as dumb and inferior as her, right?"

"Someone wants to kill her," Eric looked Jane dead in the eyes, "They try to kill her while you're around, you can kill them."

This appeased to Jane immensely. But she still didn't want to look after her.

"With the amount that she pisses me off, Eric, I know I won't be able to refrain from punching her in the throat."

"Try," Eric said steadily and Jane only sighed loudly.

"When will I need to do this?"

"I want Bill Compton gone soon. I'll ring the Magister tonight and he should have a tribunal opening for the following night." Eric shifted some papers around on his desk.

Jane was only sitting in silence for a few seconds but she had already had enough of Pam and Eric's foreign speaking and private jokes. Jane's head flew up from the back of the black leather chair she was sitting in and it gave her whiplash.

"Look, this Lafayette guy," Jane started and sat up in her seat, "Whenever I do a job, about 40% of the time I have to do recon because turns out people who orders hits on other people, they're really dumb as fuck and don't know anything about these people that they want dead. So, maybe I could do some recon for you. Really, what reliable information do you have that this 'Lafayette' person actually sells V? My dumbass assistant?"

"You're suggesting that we let you go do recon work on this person?" Pam asked and her eyebrow rose.

"I promise I won't kill him, just go through his house and see what he does for the night, maybe even follow him a little."

Eric and Pam's eyes stayed on Jane, watching her, almost waiting for her to break and fall to the floor on her knees and profess that she did actually have plans to kill him. But she didn't and the two blonde vampires exchanged some more words in the old Swedish language that Jane had so grown to associate them with.

Still looking at Jane, Eric breathed the one word she longed to hear, "Okay."

"Thank you!" Jane jumped out of her seat and smiled happily, not giving Eric and Pam anytime to say anything, Jane ran out of the room and out of Fangtasia. Jane opened the door to her car and jumped in, starting the car and winding down her window, she roared out of the car park.

Jane ran a red light and she fanged down the open road, reaching into her front pocket she fumbled for her cell phone. Jane went through her contacts until she reached Francis and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" Jane heard Francis say groggily on the other end. She knew she had woken her up, but Jane didn't give a fuck.

"I need you to find out where this Merlotte's restaurant is, like, fucking now," Jane spoke into the phone and came to a stop at a red light.

Jane heard Francis get out of bed and walk over to her computer, mumbling incoherent profanities. Fingers touched the keys and Jane heard the computer make a noise. Pumping, loud music made its way closer to Jane and she turned her head to see the perpetrator; four men pulled to a stop in a pick up truck, in there thirties, bearded and wearing trucker caps. All four of them simultaneously turned towards Jane, smirking at her beauty and her ride.

Jane did what no woman would have done; she turned towards the men, not breaking her stare with the man in the passenger seat.

"Hey baby," he spoke, adjusting his hat and his eyes falling south.

"Who's that?" Francis spoke from Jane's cell phone.

"You shy?" He asked again, and this made Jane smirk.

"Fucking kick his ASS!" Jane heard Francis yell from the line again.

Jane directed her attention back to the hillbilly's. "You guys know where Merlotte's is?"

"I'm just saying; girl power!"

"What are you going to do for me if I tell ya?" He leaned out of the window and his friends laughed.

"Hey," She grabbed their attention again, "you also know where I could get some of that _Tru Blood_?"

Jane had to repress her smirk as the southerners in the car turned rigid. The light turned green and her foot slammed down on the pedal, the back tires screeched and produced smoke as she fanged around a corner, disappearing from the four men in the car who were still at a stop at the green light.

"Yeah, I've got it, get a pen." Jane took Francis' advice and reached into her glove compartment, writing down the address underneath Lafayette's details.

"Thanks, I've got to go, I'll ring you later," She ended the call as she pulled into a convenience store parking lot. After the longest 20 minutes Jane had ever been through, she eventually made the owner of the store write the directions down, knowing that his southern accent wasn't going to stuff this up.

Jane was out of the door and back into her baby in a jiffy. The directions the man gave her worked well, and She had pulled out in front of _Merlotte's_ in no time. She didn't want to roll up into the restaurant in her western clothes. So Jane walked around to her trunk and opened it up; grabbing a black leather jacket, a plain white t-shirt with a slight v-neck, some black worn cowboy boots that were made to look like they were old that Pam and herself had brought on their shopping trip earlier that day.

Jane made sure that no one was looking, before she quickly stripped out of her clothes and put the new ones on. After adjusting the new clothes and ripping off all the tags, she slipped on the boots and pulled her jeans over the top of them. She slammed the trunk, and stuffed her cell phone and her cash in the back of her pocket. She decided this place was more cash than card orientated, and she didn't want to stick out.

Jane opened the door to the bar, and it reeked of Louisiana. Taxidermy animals were scattered around the booths and above the bar top, people were drinking bourbon, and southern music played from a jukebox at the end of the room. Jane walked further into the bar, and her black boots made a sinister clicking noise against the floor. Everyone turned around to see who this new person was as they walked in through the door, Jane swore she even heard the jukebox CD skip. Whispers from the Bon Temp towns people filled Jane's brain. They didn't whisper so loudly, but Jane's hearing could pick it up easily. It was far longer than she had actually thought it had been until someone had actually done something.

Jane heard a rustle to her left, and her head snapped in the direction like lightening. She noticed the man from earlier on in the night, who was in the pick up truck with his friends, and tried to make a pass at her. He stood up in his chair, and he had a scowl on his face.

"Your kind ain't welcome here!" Jane watched as tiny flecks of spit fell into the air around him. The other people in Merlotte's seemed to agree with him, but were far too scared to say anything, so they just looked between the mysterious girl and the familiar trailer trash.

**Sorry for the long wait, and thank you for all the comments! This, I'm sure, is riddled with spelling and grammar mistakes but i just want to get this out to be honest. Until next time. P.S. I am so fucking sorry about the whole dilemma regarding the emails saying that chapter nine was up TWICE, and in fact it actually wasn't. Well, it was, but then it was taken down by me in within a couple of minutes of it's birth. Once again, sorry. Maybe you could punish me by smothering me with comments?  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Promises

She didn't want to have to take out half a town on account of them being haters on newbie's. But if the situation arose, Jane wasn't going to think twice about it.

Her fingers found their way to the back of her jeans and they curled around the cool metal underneath her clothes before Jane could even think about it. Jane only spotted one sheriff in a booth to her right, but no doubt the fat one sitting next to him was some sort of officer off duty.

"Don't mind them, they just some drunk rednecks," A muscular black girl said from behind the bar, wiping it down with a rag. Despite all the booths being full, there seemed to be only one other person sitting at the bar.

Jane took this as positive reception towards her and her arrival and walked closer to the bar top in front of her.

"I'll take a white Russian, hold the vodka," Jane sat down in one of the vacant seats, everyone in the bar still watching her.

Clearly still not at ease at the drink that Jane had ordered, they didn't seem to stop staring until the crème drink was placed in front of her and she had a large mouthful.

"You wanna order something to eat?" the nameless girl who served her the drink asked.

Jane pulled her cell phone from her pocket, checking the time, "What time do you guys close tonight?"

"The kitchen closes at 11. Bar closes at 1."

"Uh, yeah, I will, but I'll wait till I get a table," Jane flashed her quick polite smile but the favour was not returned.

"Arlene!" The girl screamed, and a red head came flying from the back of the restaurant, ignoring her name being called, "Get this girl a table!"

"I'm a little busy here, Tara!" The red head yelled back, "_I'm_ actually trying to do my job!"

Jane looked at the girl 'Tara', who was leaning against the bar top, glaring at the red headed waitress that had talked back at her.

Jane had to wait another 30 minutes for a booth, and in that time she had finished her white Russian. She was hungry. She sat down in the red leather booth, which had a perfect view of the kitchen. A black, "flamboyant" man stood by the grill flipping assorted meat patties.

"What can I get you?" the red head, Arlene, made sure not to make eye contact with Jane whatsoever.

Jane furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but turned to the menu regardless. "Uh, I'll have the deluxe cheeseburger but hold the salad and instead just give me more fries."

The waitress looked at Jane in the eyes, confused and relieved. "Wait, you ain't no vampire?"

Jane sighed loudly and her jaw clenched, "No…"

"Oh!" Arlene laughed loudly and threw her arms up in the air, "That's okay then!"

From then on, Arlene was all smiles. Jane liked it better when she didn't look her in the eyes. Jane was amazed at this town; did Arlene not see Jane drinking her drinks? Or did they just think that vampires could drink normal drinks, they just preferred tru blood instead of actual food.

Jane's meal came minutes later, and Jane ordered Arlene to fetch her a pitcher of beer and a shot of tequila. She was shoving her mouth full of fries when her cell phone rang from her pocket. She sipped the last of her second white Russian to help her swallow the food but her hello still came out muffled.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised…" Pam's tone came from the other line.

"What?" Jane ignored her and looked around the restaurant discretely. People played pool and danced to the loud music emitting from the jukebox, people ate and drank excessively and chatted loudly.

"Eric wants to talk to you."

"Well why the fuck am I talking to you then?" But Jane only heard Eric's voice in response.

"I need you to pick something up for me on the way back to the bar."

"Like what?"

"You'll like it," Eric's cool, calm voice sounded through the piece. "264 Cartwright road. It's a house, a man will ask who it is at the door when you ring the door bell – make sure you do this, knocking on the door will only alarm him – a man will ask who is there, and you will say Billy sent you and that it's about the drugs. The man will become suddenly interested, he'll open the door and this is when you will render him unconscious. Take the briefcase from behind the couch in the living room."

"Is this some kind of test?" Jane asked, looking around to see if their was anyone suspicious around. Jane wouldn't have been surprised if Eric sent someone to watch her.

"…Do what I say and you shall be fine. I suggest you head out there in the next hour."

Eric's voice was replaced with a dial tone. She set her phone down on the wooden table and clicked her fingers at the passing Arlene.

"Do you know how to get to Cartwright road?"

"No, I don't, but I can ask my boss, he's been about everywhere."

Jane pulled a wad of hundred dollar notes from her back pocket, Arlene watched in amazement as Jane pulled one from it and placed it on the table. "Be quick. I'm in a hurry. "

Arlene's eyes were wide, and she nodded her head quickly, she ran into the back of the restaurant and came back with a man with a 'Merlotte's' t-shirt on.

"Uh, hi," he said to Jane, not quite sure of what she exactly wanted. "I'm Sam. Is there something wrong with your food?"

Jane shook his hand, "Jane Sykes. Do you know how to get to Cartwright road?"

"Yeah, I do. You need directions?" Jane nodded her head.

"I have a map in my office, after you've finished your dinner you could come get it," his eyes saw the hundred dollar note on the table, "or I'll get Arlene to bring it on back here."

"Thank you," Jane managed to force a smile that wasn't totally sadistic and Sam was back on his way to the back of the restaurant.

Jane decided that in the event that something bad and ruthless was going to take place, she was going to have to butter these people up. It was kind of like a pre-emptive apology. Jane slammed another hundred down on the table, shoved some more fries in her mouth and got up from the table.

Jane walked towards the kitchen window where Lafayette was placing some food on the ledge, Jane walked past, her eyes not breaking from his stare and she couldn't help but notice his eyes held a little bit of fear and annoyance. She then turned left, walking towards the female bathrooms. But instead of turning left and going into the toilet she pulled a hard right and walked into the kitchen.

A big, bulky black man worked a pot of boiled vegetables while Lafayette turned around and stared at Jane who was in turn, staring at him.

Lafayette was too scared to say anything so the two of them just shared a gaze that would have seemed harmless to any member of the public, but Lafayette knew this girl was trouble.

"Do you sell V?"

The other man in the room stopped stirring and turned his head slightly, Lafayette looked nervous and Jane was sure he was about to deny profusely but Sam came out of nowhere and pulled out a map.

"Here."

Jane noticed he even marked out the proper route for Jane to take. She turned towards him, "Thank you."

He nodded his and looked like he was about to ask her something but Tara could be heard yelling at some customers. He nodded his head again, but this time in good bye and walked quickly over to the bar.

Jane turned her head back towards Lafayette and watched as he picked up a meat clever from the chopping board closest to him. He held it tightly, his fingers whitening and shaking. She was quick to quickly pull the gun from the back of her jeans and hold it by her side, the silver shining in the fluorescent lights of the kitchen.

"What do you want?" He asked and she only smirked. Jane had learned from experience that fear always drove people crazy. Your mind was the worst torture weapon; being left to your thoughts was paying the ultimate price. And with that, Jane was gone out the back door as fast as she came.

Jane's car idled and eventually came to a stop in front of number 264. It was a run down house in an equally appalling neighbourhood. Windows were broken and lawns looked like they hadn't been mown in years, if there was any green grass at all.

Jane walked around to the back of her car, and used her keys to open the trunk. Grabbing another cartridge she placed it in the back of her jeans, she then closed her trunk as quietly as she could and walked back around to the side of her car. Leaning in through the open window on the passenger's side, she reached into the glove box and pulled out tight, black, leather gloves and a stick of mint gum.

She leaned back against the car and checked her reflection in the side mirror, and her eyes noticed a shiny object half way down the street, she noticed it was Pam's car. Jane had to refrain from rolling her eyes and scoffing. Her brain told her to act normal; her eyes cast a lazy glance at the Rolex on her wrist, casually checking that she was still running on schedule.

Jane checked her outfit, making sure everything was in place, and that she had a weapon and ammo, before walking around the car and up the concrete pathway to the house. She rang the door bell twice.

Loud rustling could be heard from inside, and a long string of cuss words. "Who is it?" a nervous, gruff voice spoke through the door. Jane pulled the gun from the back of her jeans and her finger clicked the safety lock.

For a millisecond Jane forgot what she had to stay, and her blood pumped adrenaline through her veins, but she remained cool.

"Billy sent me. It's about the drugs."

Loud clicks could be heard as he flicked the many locks on the door and opened the door a peep. Jane sent him a polite smile and the door opened fully. A scruffy, obviously drug addled-mind 30-something man stood in front of her, and she wanted to gag at the smell.

"Where's the V?"

Jane didn't give the man a second thought and she used the bridge of her gun to smack him in the side of the head.


	11. Chapter 11: Carry Out

**[Sorry if a lot of this stuff regarding the Aston Martin didn't make sense. I guess if you watch Quantum Of Solace, or any James Bond film really, you'll understand.]**

Jane made sure she caught his body before he hit the floor and made too much noise. She pulled his body in from the door way and out of public sight and into the hallway.

His body was heavier than she expected and she left out a slight sigh of relief once his head hit the hard dark wood floors. She made sure she was quick, and went behind the couch in the living room Eric was talking about and was out the door in a couple of seconds.

Jane walked quickly down the foot path and came to her car, throwing the silver suitcase through the open window and used her teeth to pull off the black glove while her other hand opened the car door.

* * *

Jane had come straight back to Eric's after she dropped the package off to him. She collapsed into bed in her clothes but managed to kick off her boots before sleep consumed her.

What seemed like seconds later, Jane opened her eyes to see Eric staring down at her. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her boss curiously. "Are you watching me sleep?"

"I was," Eric replied, not making an effort to hide his blasé attitude. He dropped a white envelope onto Jane's stomach and walked over to the window where the blinds were now drawn. The half-moon helped the dimmed lights illuminate up the room. A whole night had passed, and Eric had secured a spot with the magister regarding Bill's… intolerance for the law.

"What's this?" Jane asked as she opened the package to reveal hundred dollar notes.

"Money. Get up. We're leaving soon," Eric was back to stand over Jane's lying form.

"Where are we going?"

"Pam and I are taking Bill to a tribunal. You're going to look after Sookie while we're gone."

"Hey, Eric, listen, I'm not going to look after some –"

Walking out of her room, Eric cut Jane off with a commanding tone, "Try not to kill her."

Jane sighed loudly, and it was followed by an even louder curse word. She thought she could hear Eric laughing but buried it and got herself out of bed. One sniff to her arm pits, Jane immediately concluded that she needed a shower, but she just really couldn't be fucked. She shredded her clothes from her body, dug through the numerous bags from her shopping experience with Pam and put on the first pair of clothes she find. She threw on a dark grey v-neck shirt, the black leather jacket from last night, and a black pair of jeans that Jane had already owned, and topped them off with her all black low-top converse. She walked over to the bed and grabbed the envelope, pocketing the money; Jane smothered her arm pits with deodorant and left the room.

Jogging down the stairs, Jane landed on the floor with a thump. About to enter the living room, where she assumed Eric was, she stopped upon hearing another voice.

"So you have a girl living here who also works with you?"

Eric's voice was recognisable, "I really don't see how this is any of your business, Chow."

Jane took this as her cue and walked into the living room. Eric was standing in front of this unknown character, like he had just been up in his grill, which Jane suspected he probably was. Pam was standing a little ways off, watching their movements.

"I'm ready."

The three pair of eyes turned to her, and they all seemed to stare. "Who's this?"

"I'm Chow, Longshadow's replacement."

"Oh, right," Jane laughed, the night's previous events came back to her.

"Jane," Eric didn't look at her, her just threw her car keys at her, "You're driving us to Bill's."

The drive to Bill's was highly uneventful, apart from Eric and Pam speaking only once in their language, words that Jane couldn't recognise, and she only rubbed sleep from her eyes and followed the directions to his house. But as we pulled into the car park of Merlotte's, Bill in between Chow and Pam, was certainly more squeamish. Jane could tell he was trying to hide the fact that he was scared. And he did it well, but she knew if she didn't believe it then Eric certainly wouldn't.

Jane killed the engine and sighed loudly, ready to go over the guidelines, "So I just keep her from getting murdered?"

"I'll give you a bonus if you find this, "murderer"," Eric ran a hand through his hair, incredibly nonchalant.

But Jane's reply was quick, and it even surprised her, "Instead of money, let me drive the Aston while you're away, I can almost guarantee Sookie will not die and when you come back there will be amazing new strides regarding who is the Bon-Temp-fang-banger-killer. He might even be dead."

'"Almost guarantee–?" Bill's voice sounded appalled but he was cut off by Eric's sharp and once again nonchalant voice.

"Deal."

Jane's face held a childish smirk and she clapped her hands together. From the first moment she saw Eric's ride she wanted to drive it. She loved vehicles, and she had never had the honour of driving such a prestigious one.

"Maybe its best if you go in before us, if you want to be able to fool the town then you shouldn't be seen with us."

Her employer's wise words had her getting out of the car and walking towards the bar. It was busier than the night before and not many empty booths or tables were available. Jane made her way to the bar came to a stop in front of the girl named Tara that served her last night.

"Back again?" Jane only smiled and gave her a nod of the head. Her toes supported the weight of her body and balanced her short stature while she pushed herself up onto the bar stools in front of the tavern. "What you want to drink? That fancy shit you had last night?"

"Tara," A dark haired girl, with a name tag that held, _Amy_, lightly scolded her co-worker and both pair of eyes looked down at the bar top where Jane had slammed down a single one hundred dollar note.

Jane nodded her head, disregarding Tara's prickly tone, "White Russian? Yeah. Hold the vodka."

"What do you think you're doing here?" Jane's head snapped to the left, and her dissimilar blue eyes met the brown ones of Sookie Stackhouse.

Jane didn't have time to reply as Bill walked through the doors, Eric, Pam and Chow in tow. All talking ceased and the jukebox suddenly seemed louder than before. Jane was starting to think this town was a little _too_ small; every time someone they didn't know walked into the bar all talking stopped.

"Bill?" Sookie had lost all interest in Jane and turned towards her boyfriend, "What's going on?"

"This place is even more depressing than I thought it'd be," Eric's eyes scanned _Merlotte's_ quickly, and Pam laughed loudly and obnoxiously.

"What are they doing here?" Sookie tried to ignore the comment and she looked at her boyfriend with fear. Fear concerning their arrival, her mind ran over all possibilities as to why they would come see her, and not just her boyfriend, but he came with Eric and Pam, and that scared her.

"Give me a minute and then we'll talk. Where's Sam?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"He's in his office," Jane's eyes looked up from her hands and towards the bartender, panic evident on her face as she roughly pointed towards the back of the restaurant. Jane noticed that panic was evident on everyone's faces, and she suddenly knew that she stumbled onto something here. Terror regarding the dead. These people were all terrifyingly scared of vampires, if Jane revealed herself to be one of them, or even if she just walked in with Eric, she wouldn't have to instil the fear manually, she'd get what she wanted immediately. She couldn't help but think that the vampires were making her job very, very easy.

Bill walked over to Eric and Pam, who had now walked further into the restaurant, looking at all the seated people and the animals and signs on the wall. "Try to behave yourself."

"Don't I always?" Jane had to hide the small smirk that was threatening to form.

| | | | | In Sam's Office | | | | |

"You're the only person I know of, or trust for this matter, to fully protect her in my absence," Bill's eyes certainly made sure to announce the fact that he wasn't happy about this at all. Sam's eyes directed themselves at the floor as he gave it thought. He loved Sookie; he wasn't going to say no, especially when there was a killer on the loose. "Will you do it?"

"Of course I will. But I'm doing it for her, not for you."

"Then you need to know that Eric Northman has also hired someone to look after her while we are gone. I may not trust her fully, but I trust her enough to know that if it comes down to it, she will not hesitate to kill. She may be amoral and ruthless, but she is highly trained in killing people for money."

"What?" Sam was confused and looked slightly worried when he thought about what Bill really said, "Is she some kind of hitwoman?"

"It's not my place to talk about it, and for your safety, I don't think you should bring it up with her either."

"At least can I know her name?" Sam rolled his eyes. What, now Bill suddenly cared about his life?

"Jane Sykes." And with that Bill left the room, Chow following him.

Jane watched as Pam pulled tiny pieces of card from the pocket of her coat, and started to hand these out in the patrons.

"I own a vampire bar in Shreveport, I'm sure you have heard of it, called Fangtasia," Eric's voice was loud and powerful and made sure to exert authority.

Sookie had whipped back around, and Jane could feel her eyes boring into the side of her head. "Jane, you better tell me what the hell is going on right now or god help me –"

"Oh god," Jane only whispered, and silently thanked Tara when she placed her drink in front of her, sculling the contents, Jane ordered another.

"So simply present this card at the door when you get to Fangtasia…" Eric's clout voice rang throughout the bar again, "… and the first round of drinks are on me."

Jane's head was thrown back, and it was now she realised how tired she still was. Exhausted in fact.

"Not him. He doesn't get one."

"What gives, bro?" A red neck asked as Eric denied him a voucher. Jane turned her head, and noticed the red neck to be a part of the posse that hit on her last night and hurled abuse at her not long after. Eric was suddenly across the room and everyone released gasps of surprise and fear and her favourite; Sookie was off her case and watching the scene in front of her unfold.

"What did you do to your arm there… bro?"

"Nothing," the man tried to hide is bandaged forearm underneath the table, as if it was going to hide the stench of the burnt flesh from the vampires in the room.

"Hm?" Eric only asked, slightly mocking his now very quiet personality.

Jane heard Bill's boots before she could see his figure emerging from the back of the bar.

"I take it your business here is done?"

"I came to talk to Sookie," Bill was prickly and defensive but Eric brushed it off without a care in the world.

"I'll give you three minutes. We have a tribunal to get to."

Bill just dragged Sookie's questioning figure out of the bar, and they simultaneously sent a look Jane's way. Her eye's faltered and she looked down at her drink. She realised that this was it, maybe this was the time when she could finally rid of Sookie. It could be blamed on the killer. She could get away with this, she was Jane fucking Sykes.

"Oh, before I go, a word of advice;" Eric sent looks to a number of people that occupied the bar, and watched as they broke eye contact, "We know when a human has wronged us. We can smell it. So do not make the mistake of letting the pretty blonde vampire lady on television make you feel too comfortable. We may not have retaliated… yet… but we know who you are. Have a nice night."

Jane could still feel Eric's presence outside of the bar when Sam, the owner and the man who gave her directions the night before, came to her side. Tara was handing her her third drink when he intercepted, he slammed the drink down next to him and sent her a glare. Jane could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of her head and she looked at him, rage evident on his face.

"A word?"

Jane's eyes looked over his figure, sure he was normally built, but he didn't look like he knew how to fight, not like Jane could anyway. "Sure." She followed him to the back of the restaurant, and she scrambled her mind, thinking for some reason why he would want to talk to her and why he would be angry. She left on good terms last night, _really_ good terms she guessed by the way he watched her leave. The only reasons she could think of was that Lafayette maybe told him something about her, but what? She only asked if he sold V. She didn't think that was worthy of hatred. And then she recalled Bill's glance, the glance that almost warned her not to be too sadistic, not to be too herself, like someone else knew about her and what she did and that she was to make sure that this person was not a threat.

Sam. **Sam knew**. But why wasn't he much a threat? Her brain was quick to find more possibilities, in every dark corner of her mind. Maybe Sam wanted something? What does any man want? Money, fame, women. Maybe he was going to black mail her for money? Maybe he was hiding something, a secret. But why would Jane know this secret? Unless, she didn't. **Bill did.**

Sam opened the door to his office, and Jane shut it behind her, silently thanking her imagination. A by product of being an introvert child, it really helped her in this business.

"Bill told me."

Jane scoffed, half at the blatancy and half at the horrible conversation starter. "Obviously. But why?"

"He's also asked me to look after Sookie while he's gone."

"Really?" Jane's idea of killing the woman she hated was suddenly disposed of, and a new idea came to mind. She didn't have to look after this girl at all; she was going to spend the days driving around in Eric's Aston Martin with someone from a government in the trunk. This guy was going to the job she was paid to do. "Okay. How about you look after her tonight? I'll take, well; we'll talk about it later."

"If there's any problems, like if you come across a murderer, subdue him and call this number," Jane grabbed a pen from the desk behind Sam and grabbed his arm, writing down her cell phone number.


	12. Chapter 12: Resistance

"And in the aching night, under satellites, I was not received," Jane had a double bacon cheeseburger in one hand while the other was used the other to steer the Aston Martin. She sung loudly and proudly, she didn't care who caught sight of her or who heard her. She loved Audioslave as much as she loved this car, why couldn't she mix the two? "Built with stolen parts, a telephone in my heart, someone get me a priest. To put my mind to bed, this ringing in my head, is this a cure or is this a disease?"

Jane drove around town for an hour or two, filling the gas tank twice and finally made it home. She had written the entry code for Eric's home on her arm with a black sharpie. Jane didn't know what do with her time. Eric wasn't here, and he had so easily trusted her with his home and his vehicle, she felt guilty for not doing what she was being paid to do. But she just swallowed it, and rummaged through all the belongings she could find in Eric's house.

Jane had gone to bed alone, and woke up with Eric back home, he was standing over her once more.

"Shit," Jane's eyes opened with a flash and she rubbed sleep from her eyes. "What?"

"The club will be open tonight, I expect a full brief when you make it in. Did you enjoy the car?"

Jane was still half asleep, she didn't understand what the fuck was going on, "What?"

Eric looked over her sleeping form, a small laugh escaped his lips and he turned away from her, leaving the room, "Shower is down the hall. You need it."

Jane didn't have a second thought about going back to sleep, it was almost midnight when she woke up, and she was still tired. She just couldn't shake this exhaustion off.

She picked up an iced coffee from the nearest mart before making her way to Fangtasia. Jane had to admit, she smelt good. It was a fucking blessing to have a long needed shower, and she changed into a fresh pair of clothes and a thick spray of deodorant followed. Jane sighed loudly, noticing the parking lot of Fangtasia was almost as busy as the club itself.

Jane skipped the cue, earning swear words directed at herself and a couple of vulgar comments, and nodded her had at Pam, who simply smirked back and allowed her to enter without a problem. Smiling at Chow, who was now working behind the bar, she left her glass bottle on the counter which he immediately picked up. Weaving her way through the vampires, fangbangers and tourists she came to Eric who was situated on his throne.

A small yawn escaped her pink lips, and she sighed, "Fuck, I'm tired."

There was no answer, Eric only stared at her.

"So… what happened to Bill?"

Eric got up off his throne, and motioned for Jane to follow him. He led her to his office where he sat down and Jane sat from across him.

"You want a status report, no?" Eric smiled again, "Well, nothing much happened, Sam was asked to look after her too, and then you came home."

"That's it?"

"It was pretty fucking boring."

The next night proved high amusement. She was just eating a double bacon cheeseburger, large fries and a chocolate shake with whipped cream when someone knocked on the door to Eric's office.

"Enter."

Pam walked in, "Bill's here with… his punishment."

Jane's eyes flew to Eric and she watched him drop whatever he was doing, "Send him in."

Jane took a large bite out of the greasy goodness, "Wad's goin' un?"

Jane for some reason thought Bill was dead. A life for a life right? Oh, how she would have loved to have been there to see it. But alas, it apparently didn't happen. She hoped he was at least horribly disfigured.

"You may enter."

The door opened with a jaded looking Bill entering, and a feisty looking redhead following behind him.

"To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?"

"You need to take her," Bill pleaded. Jane looked behind Bill, who looked exactly the same by the way, to see the girl behind him. Young, pretty and dirty. She looked pained, almost as much as Bill.

Eric laughed, coming around from his desk, "She's your punishment not mine. What am I supposed to do with her?"

The girl only watched longingly out the door and into the club, Excuse me, I can hear you Mr. Rude. I wanna go to the bar, I wanna be one of those dancers, oh, I'm so hungry!"

"She won't listen to me. It will take her more time than I have to teach her obedience."

"I don't obey anybody! Those days are over," she quickly quipped, sending a dirty look over her shoulder. Bill only rolled his eyes and walked over to where Eric was standing, sitting in a red leather chair.

"You can't handle one little girl, Bill? New borns can be like this. Man up, my friend. She's not even one night old."

"That is not the issue!"

Eric took off his leather jacket, sitting down in the chair next to Bill's, "You want to stay with your maker, don't you?"

"No," Jane watched as the young girl whined, "He's a dick. Dick, dick, dick."

Jane and Eric laughed concurrently.

"But you're cute," Jane almost wanted to scoff at her trying to be sexy, "Can I sit in your lap?"

"No."

"Why? No body lets me have any fun, fuckers!"

Eric's voice boomed through out the office, "Sit down and shut up!"

She followed his orders like the good little vampire she was, and Jane smirked. She liked seeing this Eric, the bossy, incredibly sexy Eric. It was alluring. Jane gulped. She didn't even want to think about what she thought, she just pushed it to the deep dark abyss that was her mind.

"Close the door."

The girl came and sat down next to Jane, and she crossed her arms like a baby, Jessica glanced at the pretty girl next to her.

"See you have to be tough with them or they'll walk all over you."

"I am well aware of that but you can see how she is," Bill sent a hand gesture towards Jessica, "And there are urgent matters to which I must attend."

"Sookie Stackhouse? Haven't you done enough for her?"

Bill sent a vicious look towards his sheriff, "If any harm were to come to her because of my absence, you would be –"

The look Eric sent Bill was crippling, and Jane refrained from fanning herself with the magazine she was reading. "What?"

But Bill recovered quickly, "Without her helpful skills."

Jessica jumped up from beside Jane and almost spilt her soda, running over to the door she pounded on it with her palms, "Let me out! I wanna do something bad!"

"I would be in your debt, I would return the favour."

"Oh, yes you will. You most definitely will." Eric sent a look at Bill, something Jane didn't notice, and she was slightly heartbroken, "Jessica!"

"You don't have to yell at me!"

Ignoring her, Eric spoke, "How would you like to learn how a real vampire feeds?"

"Oh, yes, sir! Please, sir!" Jane wanted to frown at her eagerness. She hoped she didn't look like that when she was happy.

"See? It's really quite easy."

Bill had only been gone a couple of minutes, and Jane was still sitting on the couch, eating, drinking and reading. Jessica was forced to sit down in front of Eric while he explained a couple of rules to being a vampire.

"Until Pam gets off work, Jane will find you a new pair of clothes in lost property and help you clean up."

"Yo!" Jane jumped from the couch, discarding her fries and magazine behind her. "What the fuck, man?"

Jessica looked at the girl in front of her and then back to Eric. "Don't worry about Jane, Jessica. She's a highly trained assassin but she's loyal. She'll be good to you. You may both leave my office now."

Jane shoved her face with the rest of her fries and walked out of Eric's office. She walked to the bar where Chow was serving drinks, "Where the fuck is lost property?" He reached for something underneath the bar and retrieved a large box, random shoes and articles of clothing sticking from the top. With a heave, Jane grabbed the box and started towards the woman's bathroom, Jessica following close behind.

A human girl who was being fed on by a vampire were the only patrons in the room. "Yo, you need to get the fuck out of here," the vampire woman turned towards the pair, revealing a mouth full of blood and she hissed. "Orders from the top, Eric Northman."

The two leaved eventually, not before sending unsanitary looks towards Jane, who only locked the door behind them.

"Are you a vampire too?" Jessica asked, and Jane dropped the box on the ground, bending down and sifting through the goods.

"Fuck no."

"Then I could take you, you're just a human."

Jane had to laugh loudly at this, "Yeah. Tell Eric that."

"No offence, _human_, but I really kinda want someone who knows they're doing to help me."

"Are you serious?" Jane asked with honesty, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and she hoped that she had heard it wrong. She had always assumed that vampires were supremacists due to the vampire community and living among that and for so long, but hearing Jessica say the shit she just did, Jane thought that maybe vampire's ego's were just another symptom of being turned. "You don't mean shit here. No one is going to help you, you're _nothing_. You gotta work your way to the top."

Jessica stomped her foot, and her mouth opened about to bite back with a retort but Jane interrupted her. "You want people to listen? You think you deserve to be heard? You've got to earn the fucking right. Now clean yourself up, you look like shit."

Jessica stomped once more and screamed, turning towards the basin she was leaning against she started the tap. Jane was all worked up, she was too angry to give a shit about what she was doing now.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

Jane grabbed some random clothes from the box and threw them at Jessica when she turned around, only nodding her head once in the direction of the bathroom stalls.

She was fed up with doing this shit; babysitting. First Sookie and now some baby vamp? What did Eric want Jane to do next, plant some fucking trees? She was a killer, it wasn't something she was proud of, it was just her path in life, but this? This wasn't right. She wasn't in her element, and when Jane isn't in her element, she get's squinty, and agitated. She starts to hallucinate and gain weight, starts beating the shit out people to make up for the jobs she's missing out on.

Thinking about beating the shit out of people and not being in her element made her think of Francis, and Jane whipped out her cell phone.

"Jane! Where the fuck have you been? That Becky? Or, something or rather has been calling me non stop, about the Rev Newlin hit, she thinks you've done a runner or some shit, that you're going to bank the check and not keep your end of the bargain."

Fuck. Jane had totally forgotten about the Reverend Steve Newlin hit. She didn't even understand why she would have wanted him dead. She honestly couldn't remember, did she even tell her why? Jane being here, working for Eric and shit, it had her brain turning to mush, she needed a challenge.

"Just put her off or some shit. Tell her I'm away on business, I'll be back in a couple of days and I'll talk to her then."

"So you're coming back in a couple of days? Thank god! I can't handle the business by myself, I miss you too. I need you here."

Jane rubbed her free hand over her face, sighing, "No, I don't know when I'm coming back, I've been kidnapped, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" A laugh emitted from Francis as she remembered. "What kind of kidnapper let's you use the phone?"

"It's a weird relationship," Jessica walked out of the stall, revealing her clothing to be far too slutty for anyone's taste, the skirt happening to be covered in dried blood. Jane bent down and reached for some more clothes, throwing them at her again, she pushed the young vampire into the stall. "Listen, where did Mr. Rio settle on the contract?"

"He still wants 5,000."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jane had been in a nasty fight for months on the rent for her office building. She had been trying to get her landlord to low the offer, but he wasn't budging.

"No. I could try finding another building?"

"No, no, no," Jane nodded her head and she only sighed, "Just tell him to shove the deal up his ass, move all the important shit into your apartment, and burn everything else on Rafael's farm. Do you hear me, Francis? I can't have you fucking this shit up."

"Everything into my apartment and then burn all the other shit at the pig farm, okay, got it."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Not exactly right, but it'll do. Just run the business out of your house for now, okay? When I come back we'll sort that shit."

Jessica walked out of the bathroom again in slightly baggy clothing, a perfect fit. "Bye."

"I look like shit!"

"Who the fuck cares? School's in session, just listen to whatever the fuck Eric and Pam tell you and behave."

Jane pocketed her cell phone, grabbed the clothes that Jessica had discarded the first time, and put them in the box. "This isn't fair!" Jessica stomped her foot for a third time.

"It's not about what's fair, it's about what's right." Jesus, Jane thought, she was handing down life lessons all over the place. She led Jessica out of the bathroom and dropped the box off to the bar and led her into Eric's office.


End file.
